Black Sun
by xxRONIxx
Summary: Embry/OC - 20 years after BreakingDawn a newborn 17yo vampire stumbles into Forks. Cullens are scattered around the world but teenage Nessie lives with her pawpawCharlie and has a best friend shapeshifter.Will this newbornVAMP be trouble? Different POV's
1. Unnatural

Why is human blood so enticing?

Two murders. I have committed two murders and my desire to kill again has increased to an uncontrollable level. It has been six months since I've killed a human and it has not gotten any easier controlling this deadly urge. It all started the day I became a monster about six months ago—that was when my world changed completely. My world was no longer my world—it turned into a world of uncontrollable hunger, a world of an instant feeding urgency, a world where my life consisted of new lethal inhuman senses.

My memory of the day I became a monster is hazily absent from my mind. I only remember the pain—the pain that surged through my body for days. I had screamed for death. The pain felt like electricity surging through my veins. I longed for death, but death had other plans for me.

Why did this happen to me? Why do I not remember how I became this abomination? Why am I a monster?

When I awoke after days of piercing pain, I was no longer myself—I was no longer human. My senses were intense and ravenous. There was a monster deep in my chest growling—awakening, ready, waiting, wanting. To my horror, my nonexistent heart remained quiet. I knew I was dead, but how could this be. The air I breathed filled nonexpanding lungs but gifted my nose with a new keen sense. At that moment, I was a ravaging monster with powerful senses wanting only to feed and the scent of something my body wanted was dangerously in close range. My new feeding urgency puzzled me. As soon as I slightly controlled my struggle with hunger, I realized I was in the middle of nowhere. Why was I in the middle of the woods? Who had left me here?

The last thing I remember was walking out of my house in Astoria Oregon heading for school. I had turned to lock my door and that is the last memory of that day I can muster from my mind. I have tried to remember anything after that moment and have only come up with short flashes of memory—of a face ravenous with red eyes—of predator-type growls—and of the scent of my own blood. The only clear memory I have is the agony I felt, an agonizing pain that started on my neck and then flowed through my entire body. The pain was so unbearable, I was unable to decipher day between night and hours to days. After the pain lessened, my hunger surged and snapped me into alert mode. The monster within me intensified and snarled as soon as the delicious scent crossed my path again. The scent was nothing I had ever noticed before—I even tasted it on my tongue. I turned toward the scent and my every movement was quick, sharp, and sheer perfection heading toward something I wanted incalculably. My speed amazed and scared me. As I drew nearer, my limbs were unstoppable moving toward this unfortunate scent. The sweet taste that was in my mouth was now gone and a new acidic taste lingered.

I had heard them before I saw them. I came upon the campsite at dawn and they both were snoring soundly. I tried—I truly tried—to stop the inevitable, but I couldn't stop—my mind fought with my body, but my voracious body was too strong. I lunged for the quieter one of the two. His veins called to me, his blood intoxicated my senses. To my surprise, I had lunged instinctually for his jugular—a skill I acquired out of nowhere. I could not control myself—I could not keep the beast at bay. After I properly drained his blood, I pounced on the other victim—who was thankfully still sleeping. After my monster had its fill, I just froze where I stood, confused, disgusted, distraught. I drained both men dry. Their lifeless bodies pained me. How could I do such a horrific thing? I'm a monster. Unnatural. Evil. I torched the campsite before I left—ashamed, disgusted, and bewildered. Watching the fire grow and grow, I swore to myself I would never kill a human again. I decided to banish myself from humanity. I ran north nonstop until the scent of humans was completely gone.

I have kept this distance for six months and unfortunately my body has gotten weaker and weaker. I have not fed since that time, and have stayed in a makeshift gravesite, ready and waiting for death. Although after six months of sheer hunger pains and weakness, my body seems to not want to let go—although as I am technically dead what more can happen to me. I don't sleep, I don't eat, I don't drink, what more is left? What is left to takeaway when death has already come?

What is a monster to do?


	2. Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (obviously)**

Time

For seventeen years I had walked the earth as a human and what did I achieve? What good was I? I barely spoke to my mother, I did mediocre in school, I had no real friends-no connections, I never had a boyfriend, and I had no talent. So, what good was I?

As I lie here in this deep grave—too deep to even bother crawling out of (done purposefully)—I have forcibly analyzed my life and have come up with a hard truth—I was a nobody. I accomplished nothing in life, I was just a waste of space—no one will miss me and no one will care that the weird senior from Astoria High is permanently absent. Would any one bother to look for me? I had lived in Astoria all my life, but was always treated like the outsider. Throughout the most important years of my early life—kindergarten through sixth grade—I was brutally taunted and ridiculed—whether it was because of my clothes that were rags at best or my poor hygiene that I couldn't help my elementary life in Astoria was not pleasant. I was 6 when my mother told me I needed to cook and clean after myself. I had to learn to care for myself since that young age, which made me into the independent, hardheaded, loner that I am today. Although, I don't blame my mother for how my life turned out, but I do feel slightly cheated from life, and now even more so as I am a freak of nature.

Six months of living in my grave has put a dark damper on my already down spirit. I also had the unfortunate surprise of not being able to cry. What the fuck kind of creature doesn't cry?

Time… It seems all I have left in life is time. Time-Time-Time-Time. When will my time end?

Right now, it seems to be around March and my senior year is almost over—Gosh, how I hated school. Now I wish I would have cherished it more, listened more, enjoyed it more. High school will be yet another disappointment in my life.

Why did this happen to me, haven't I been through enough?

_________________________________________________________________

Nessie POV

"Do you smell that Jay?" I ask in a quiet whisper so Pawpaw doesn't hear.

"I have smelled it for awhile Nes, it smells like a rotting blood-sucker?" Jacob's voice rings in the darkness from the floor of my room louder than it should.

"Shhh, damn it" I glare in his direction and stick out my tongue.

"I know-I know, I'll keep it down, sorry. So what is the plan for tomorrow? I really need to go to Port Ang…"

"I wanna follow the scent Jay. The smell is nothing I have ever smelled before and it makes me nervous. I think you're right and it is a vampire, but I think he or she is dying so to speak."

"Nessie if you…"

"Shhhhh…Damn why is it so hard to keep your loud ass voice down." I throw my pillow at him and I hear him grunt a laugh. "If Pawpaw catches you in my room at this hour, he will kill you for sure, even if you scare him a little."

"Charlie's a big ol'teddy bear Nes…and we are not going after that scent. Sam and Embry are heading that way tomorrow anyway. Three months ago, when the smell first became strong Sam followed it to the Washington-Canadian border, but he ran back as he was unsure of the strange scent, so he is taking Embry this time."

"No, I have to go. It has to be one of us. It has to be a va…"

Jacob's warm body pounced on my bed make a loud thud. Jacob lets out a deep growl that tells me he is getting angry.

"We are not going period."

"SHHHH-SHHHHH-SHHHHH." I smack Jay on the arm and I cover his mouth as I remain motionless waiting to hear Pawpaw snore or make some sort of sleeping movement.

I hear Pawpaw snort and shift a bit in bed and I relax my position.

"Jay, no matter what you say I am going whether Sam wants me there or not. I don't care. This vampire seems different and smells different. Does the scent burn your nose?"

"No, but that is beside the poin…"

"If you do not want to go with me I will go alone and way before Sam and Embry." I push Jay off my bed and point to the floor. He growls and gently leaves my side and I hear my poor floorboards squeak under his massive weight.

As I lie down and close my eyes, out of nowhere my pillow smacks me in the face.

"Grrrrrrr…"

___________________________________________________________________

It is night fall yet again and my body seems to still not want to let go. What kind of monster am I to not "die?" I'm scared to even guess what I am—Zombie, Mummy, Mutant, Vampire, Spawn of hell. Will this be my life forever? God, I hope not, and what about mental stability? When will I be consumed by sheer insanity? This cannot be healthy mentally for me, lying in this grave for months with no one to talk to, that can't be good.

Tonight, the night creatures are out prowling, hunting, eating as usual. They have knowingly steered clear from me. I have as of yet to get a curious animal visitor. They know I am unnatural—a monster. I guess it's a good thing that they have stayed away from me as I probably would not be able to control myself on devouring a poor defenseless animal. Even deep in this hole in my weak and decrepit state, I can taste their blood slightly on my tongue and hear their blood pumping/flowing in their chests pulling my weak body forward slightly at each interval.

I hope when the sunrises, I will not be awake to see it tomorrow…oh sweet oblivion where are you?

___________________________________________________________________

Nessie POV

My body awakens and snaps up at attention. Jacob just as fast and quiet is by my side crouching, looking, and growling waiting for the danger. That smell, that sweet rotting smell is getting worse.

"He or She is dying Jay. Right now-Right at this moment. We have to do something?"

Jacob's growl rumbles louder. "No Nessie. We will do nothing. We don't even know what this thing is. It doesn't even smell the same as a normal blood sucker. Just like you, this one doesn't burn my nose, but the sweet rotting smell is making me sick. WE ARE NOT GOING!"

"Fine WE are not going, but I am." I jump toward my dresser and pull out jeans and a sweater.

"Please Nessie, Please. We do not know what this thing is…and what about…about…your Pawpaw. If he doesn't find you here then you know the FBI will be hot on your trail in no time." Jacob leans against my bedpost smirking proud as rain at his mention of Pawpaw, think he has convinced me that this was a bad idea. That was a low blow, but it won't work.

"Nice try Winnie-the-Pooh, but I am still leaving. Turn around Jay so I can change." I point to the furthest wall and he turns toward it and growls his resentment.

"We don't have much time Jay." Before I give him the okay to turn back around, I dive for my window and jump out.


	3. Death or something like it

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga (obviously)**

My whole body starts to tingle and my arms start to shake uncontrollably. My body jerks up and down and I start to pant frantically. Maybe this is it, this is my time. I am ready.

My eyes start to close and I am unable to pry them open any more.

I'm ready …ready for Hell.

* * *

Nessie's POV

I crashed into something hard before I hit the earth below and we both hit the cold ground with a loud thud. CRAP! Who the hell is thi…

"NESSIE." Jacob finally leaps out the window and I hear the anger in his voice. "EMBRY. What the hell are you doing here? Are you alright Nes?" Jacob lifts me up and then hits Embry on the back of the head.

Still sitting on the ground Embry whispers, "The smell Jay. There is something about this smell. I can't sleep. I can't eat. This smell is making me restless. I told Sam I needed to go with him, but he doesn't want to leave until Tomorrow afternoon. I have to go now Jay, NOW. It's just I can't…I mean I don't. It's…it's…"

Embry's had a most painful concerned look on his face. He looked as though he were ready to cry. I looked at Jay and he had a look of boredom and annoyance.

I nod at Embry. "Let's go then Em. I'm ready. Jay can stay here and keep the FBI at bay."

Embry swung his legs forward and leaped into a standing position looking relieved. I start to take a step forward and Jacob pulls me back.

Jacob starts his deep scary growl. "Embry go home. Nessie, you need t…"

I yank my arm out of Jays grip and growl louder than I should have. "I am going with or without you Jay. Are you going to make this difficult?" I turn toward where Embry was but he's gone. His scent trailed into the woods and I hear a loud pop in the distance. My body lunges forward and I start to run faster than I have ever before. I hear a pop behind me and then Jay in wolf form joins my side.

* * *

With the coming of death, new scents cross my dying path. The smell of sweet orange blossom and honey hits my nose relaxing my tense twitching muscles. This is what I was waiting for, the scent of the things I loved as a human. Theses new scents are a blessing as my rotting body has been all I have had to smell for six months.

Sweet oblivion…

…

Will I really go to Hell?

…

…

My eyes flutter open and my breath quickens once more. The scent of fresh blood prickles my nose making it impossible to focus. I start to hiss and my weak body stands at attention. The scent of orange blossom and Honey also grow stronger.

No. NO. NO

My weak and withered body starts to pace around my grave, hissing all the while. I can't. I can't do this again. I can't kill again. The scent of blood is growing closer making my body vibrate erratically. I crouch into position. NO!

The shape of a bleeding motionless deer descends above me. My body jumps to catch the lifeless creature and unable to stop myself, I feed.

* * *

Nessie POV

Embry's speed was unmatchable. What is going on with him?

Still running at top speed I whisper, "Jay, what's up with him?"

Jacob grunts and gently bumps his furry head on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at my best friend at my side. My attention quickly turned to Embry. Embry slowed his pace and breaks right abruptly. I sensed his direction and it puzzled me. Deer.

I remained on the scents path with Jay to my right, focused on my intent destination. As we grow nearer, the scent becomes so mournful.

Out of nowhere, Jacob makes a loud noise that I know is laughter.

"What Jay?" I couldn't help but giggle at him, he was truly laughing. This must be good.

Out of nowhere Embry flanks to my left with a dear—still alive—inside his mouth. Jacob continues to laugh and Embry just growls. I stare in confusion at Embry, but Jacob just laughs. This must be real good.

We slow in unison when we reach our destination. I touch Jacob's shoulder and mentally give him the plan.

_The scent is coming from that hole over there Jay near the trees. We should surrou…_

"No…" I whisper toward Embry. Embry is inches from the hole. He bends his head back and throws the dying dear into the hole.

Maybe this was a bad idea…


	4. Confusion

**CeruleanKitten: Wow my first and probably only review :c) THANX**

**Okay I will answer your questions as best as I can:**

**You asked, "I'm wondering why Nessie lives with Charlie and not her  
parents?" -- Well my story is 20 years after Breaking Dawn. Technically, Nessie is 20 years old (an adult) and technically old enough to be on her own…ALTHOUGH she is a half breed so she IS still a young teenager (and a Junior in high school by the way). The Cullen's needed to leave Forks because obviously they have not aged and their Forks High School peers are almost 40-years-old and accidentally bumping into one of them would be disastrous. Nessie has 2 reasons for staying in Forks and it will all be explained in due time.**

**You asked, "Why are the wolves so cool with her?" -- Well Jacob will always be cool with her for obvious reasons and the pack has accepted it as well for obvious reasons (Just like in Breaking Dawn).**

**You also asked, "and is Jacob no longer her imprint?" -- He is definitely still her imprint, just like in Breaking Dawn. He will become whatever she needs and right now she needs a best friend. :c)**

**Hope you're not confused any longer and I hope I answered your questions.**

**Thanks for your review. **

**RoNi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (obviously).**

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

Why are we here? What the hell am I doing here? Why did I bring Jay? Why did Jay come? Maybe this was a bad idea. What did I want to accomplish here?

STOP. I shake my head several times to help make the questions stop. Son of a bitch, I can't believe it. I remain still and focus solely on the feeding vampire.

Jacob quickly phases and his half naked body looks puzzled.

"Why are we here again Nessie? Do we really need to be here?" Jacob starts to look around confused, looking like a lost child at the mall. Embry still in wolf form remains motionless in front of the hole.

"Fight it Jay. Block it out. It's this vampire's gift. We are questioning our actions and our every decision because of this vampire's gift. It's amazing Jay, what a great talent!"

Jacob shakes his head and steps forward toward Embry. Out of nowhere a wild figure leaps out of the hole in front of us landing between Jacob and Embry.

Shit!

* * *

I couldn't help myself. Even if this deer was a human, I would not have been able to stop, no matter how many times my brain screamed NO. Its blood stimulated my every sense.

As I hovered over the almost drained deer corpse, an invisible force knocks me down and I land flat on my back. I hear a voice not my own in my mind yell STOP.

What the fuck was that? Have I lost it? Am I crazy now?

I leap up as the scent of honey and orange blossom hit my nose stronger than before. I now realize I am not alone and it seems to be more than one visitor. What do they want?

My deer.

NO! This deer is MINE.

MINE.

My body hurdles out my grave and I twist mid-jump landing between a huge dog and two humans. I keep my back to the dog and face the humans in front of me.

Who the hell are they and why are they in the middle of the woods?

"MINE!" I surprise myself with what comes out of my mouth. Why the hell did I say that? I don't think they're here for my deer.

The Indian male in front of me turns to look at the beautiful teenage female behind him. They both turn towards me and smile. The female then touches the male's shoulder and steps forward. A deep and angry growl vibrates out of the male's mouth making me step back.

What the hell was that?

* * *

**Nessie's POV **

She looked like a beautiful mermaid with legs. Her tattered blue dress looked like perfect ripples of water beautifully flowing with the wind. She twirled mid-air landing perfectly between Jay and Em.

She looked positively wild. Her tangled long black hair and olive tone complexion made her an extraordinary vampire-she reminded me of my friends from the Amazon. Her almond shaped black eyes were focused on Jay then eventually on me. She was without a doubt a Native American and was so breathtakingly beautiful, I couldn't help but stare.

"MINE." She hissed the word out, sounding unintentional.

Jay turns and smiles at me and I smile back. She thinks we are here for her deer.

I reach for Jay to mentally give him my plan.

_Jay, she doesn't seem dangerous. Look at her eyes, they aren't even red. I will…_

Jacob lets out a horrifying growl as I try to step forward. His growl stops me in my tracks and sends the Indian girl stepping back. Her eyes survey us and look absolutely horrified. She breaks to the right and with the speed I have only seen in my daddy, she runs north. Embry—still in wolf form—runs after her.

"Stay here Nessie. Please." Jacob gently rests both hands on my shoulders and has a look of utter bewilderment. "Please."

I wanted to tell him I AM going with him and there is nothing he can do to stop me, but the look on his face stops my every thought and movement.

"I'm just going to phase to wolf and order him to stop. I will be back in a second Nes. Please stay here."

All I can do is nod. This is entirely my fault. Maybe we shouldn't have come. Shit!

Jay turns around, phases, and follows their direction.

I start to pace back and forth with the seconds passing as if hours. Restless and confused, I reach into my back pocket and pull out my cell. Should I or shouldn't I? I turn the phone over and over in my palm. Would it be a good idea to tell them? They would be furious if they found out I came with only Jay and Em.

I gasp and drop my phone as it starts to vibrate erratically. "Alice." I whisper to myself.

My phone vibrates frantically on the ground and all I do is stare at it. What will my explanation be?

Shit…shit…shit.

* * *

I dash into the forest with a speed that surprises me. I feel so energized-I feel so…so…so alive.

The blood, it was the blood that has done this. My worst nightmare has come true, I am a vampire. Gasps of dry and tearless moans escape my mouth. I start to yell and scream. No, No, No, this cannot be happening to me.

The scent of honey catches in my throat and I snap into alert mode. I am being tracked. My legs kick up faster. I come across strange new scents with every step. The taste of salt and sand hit my nose confusing me. The trees break away and a beautiful coastline feeds my eyes. Smooth sand hit my bare feet and within seconds I reach the shoreline without much struggle. Without slowing a bit, I dive for the water and swim just as fast as I have ran.

My senses snap me to a stop. I turn toward the beach a see two huge dogs. The smaller of the two, paces back and forth, and the other stands as still as a statue.

Why do I get the feeling that they mean me no harm? Why do I want to turn back and join them.

I turn in the direction I was originally swimming and continue my journey.

What am I to do now?

What good is a vampire to anyone?


	5. Forks

**Alice POV**

I push Jasper away and the look of hurt and longing crosses his face.

"They have…disappeared Jaz. Disapp…" My mind can't think of any more words to use. I start to pant frantically. I try to remain focused. "Jaz, I can't see them." I concentrate, focusing on any kind of vision, but can muster none.

Jasper shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe Nessie is planning a surprise visit. Don't call Edward until you know for sure Alice."

I pick up my phone to call Ness. Hopefully, she is planning to visit Edward and Bella, and that is the reason they have disappeared. I swiftly dial her number—she better pick it up at first ring.

"Pick up NESSIE. NOW." My voice growls at the phone. I try to focus—truly focus on Edward and then try Bella. Nothing. "Nessie pick up, pick up, pick up." I shut the phone irritated and glare at Jaz. I try to focus again—focusing harder than ever before.

The vision hits me like a fist to my gut. _Bella and Edward lying in bed…_

"Gross." I focus—focus on anything else—anyone else I can think of.

"Damn it Nessie. She changed her mind Jaz. Something is up. I think a little trip to Forks is in order."

"We really need to patch up things here Alic…"

My phone starts to vibrate in my hand and Jasper is up and crouching near me. He is so cute when he does this. I flip open my phone with urgency. Something happened, something life changing, something Nessie does not want me to know. "This better be good." Still crouching beside me, Jasper grunts a laugh. "Spill it Renesmee."

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

The phone stops ringing and I know I'm in trouble now. If I don't call her this instant she will be on her way to Washington in no time. Crap.

Alice's inability to "see" me or anyone around me has always been an issue. Fuck.

She is not supposed to be "watching" my parents damn it.

What am I going to tell her? I wish Jay was here, he would make up a real good excuse.

I quickly flip open my phone and without even looking, I dial Alice's number. Shit…shit...Think.

"This better be good." It only rang halfway first ring. Crap, that didn't give me much time to think. "Spill it Renesmee."

"I…I…" I'm speechless.

"Nessie, now."

"Alice Hale, is it a crime to want to visit my parents. I didn't think it was. I got in a fight with Jay and decided that I wanted to get away for a spell to Esme Island. But um…well Jacob apologized and we are good again." Shit that was horrible.

"Huh…hmmph…is that so Nessie. Well then I think a little visit to Forks is in order for us. Maybe the mutt needs a good talking to."

I can hear Jasper giggling in the background.

"Alice this conversation is over if you're going to talk about Jacob Black like that. I don't go around calling Jasper degrading names. With that being said, I have nothing to hide, if you think you really need to visit Forks then by all means visit." Shit, please don't come, don't come, don't come. I cross all my fingers. Please, please say no.

I hear her quietly sigh. "Nessie, I'm sorry for calling Mr. Jacob Black names, will you forgive me."

Complete silence. She is truly waiting for an answer.

"Yea, Alice. I mean, I know you don't really mean anything by it."

"No, Nessie, I don't." She quietly sighs. "Oh Nessie, we have missed you like crazy. I think it's time for a visit Nes, would that be okay? Jaz and I have to wrap up a few things here and we can plan a little visit around Christmas time. Would you like that?"

Christmas time, that is nine months from now. That seems plausible and I have missed Alice and Jaz. A visit would be refreshing. I haven't seen them in 2 years.

"Sure Alice. Come during my winter break so we can hang out."

I can hear her chuckle. "You will be a senior then right. Gosh, time has flown by so quickly."

"Yup, my first time as a senior to be exact." My body snaps up at attention. Jacob and Embry's scent start to become stronger. "Ummm…Alice, I really have to go. Can I call you back later?" Their scent is so close I start to panic. I don't want Alice to hear whatever Jacob has to say.

"Is everything okay Nes? You sound funny."

Shit.

"Yea everything is great, it's just I really need to get back home and in bed. If Pawpaw realizes I'm not there, he is going to kill me." Shit, I said too much.

"What? What do you mean you need to get back? Its bloody 2 in the morning. Where the hell are you? RENESMEE CARLIE CULLENS, WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE?"

* * *

Swimming is like second nature to me. I swim just as I run, with a quickness and agility that amazes me. It seems like I have swam hundreds of miles in mere seconds.

I lift my head out the water and my eyes focus on a most beautiful scene—a full moon cascading on the water with beautiful tall glorious trees in the distance—gigantic pine and juniper trees of all sizes with the sprinkle of town lights scattered in the horizon.

I sniff the air and recognize faint scents—Orange blossom and honey with additional strong scents of sage and cinnamon-type fragrances. My body pulls forward and I swim towards shore.

I reach the shore and my body collapses on the dry sand. What am I to do now? My numb and thoughtless mind focuses on nothing—I feel lost and out of sorts. Shit, what is left for me now? Where do I go?

The scent of cinnamon and sage hit my nose making me jump up into a crouching position.

Not again.

My body starts to shake and deep growls vibrate in my chest. The strange new smells get stronger.

My eyes focus on 3 dark creatures—humungous in size and growling with every leap heading directly in my direction. As they grow nearer, I can see they are huge wolf-type creatures with the biggest of the three in the center. My body crouches lower and I ready myself for a fight. They abruptly stop a few yards away from me and the scent of cinnamon and sage hits my nose relaxing my protective stance. I straighten my position and quiet the monster in my chest. Something about their scent calms the beast inside me. I feel relaxed for the first time in six month. Why the hell am I relaxed in front of 3 humungous wolves that seem like they want to tear me apart and eat me piece by piece. The wolves continue to growl viciously with the smaller wolf slightly leaning forward wanting to strike snapping its jaws at me. The center wolf turns toward the smaller wolf and a deep growl echoes out making the smaller wolf straighten up and become quiet. The large wolf quickly turns and runs toward the darkened trees with the other two wolves remaining stationary and quiet. I hear a pop sound in the distance and I take two steps back. The shore water touches my heels reminding me that I have an escape route. I look down at my feet trying to contemplate my next move when a deep raspy voice forces me to look up.

"What are you doing here? You don't belong here."

I focus on the man in front of me—a beautiful young Indian man with short choppy hair looking angry and disgusted. He walks toward me stopping in between the two wolves.

"Where am I?" My eyes rest on his angry face. The other two wolves start to whine and both sit up in unison.

The man lifts up his hand and brings it back down with force and aggression making the two wolves sit back down.

"You need to leave this place. You are not welcome here." He spewed the words out with hatred and distain. The two wolves turn their heads to face the trees and start to mournfully whine with a sort of urgency. I lift my head slightly and the scent of honey tickles my nose again becoming stronger and stronger.

I get a burst of courage and step forward, "My name is Evey Gray Wolf. I belong to the Confederated Tribes of Grand Ronde. I mean you no harm." This was positively true. I had no longing for his blood. The scent of sage that his skin gave off relaxed me to the point of feeling human again. "I just wan…"

"I'm Sam Uley of the Quileute Tribe of Washington. You belong in Grand Ronde, we don't like your kind here. You can leave the way you came or you can leave in pieces." He spit out the words with so much distain that if I had a beating heart it would have stopped.

I get a lump in my throat and my breath catches. I turn my head and look toward my unfortunate destination. Maybe lost at sea isn't so bad. I turn back around and look down at the sand below not wanting to look at this hateful man.

"Where am I?" My beaten voice was but a whisper. I have to know where I am, so I will never visit this place again.

"Forks Washington." His voice beautifully echoed out accompanied by the sweet velvety scent of honey. I look up toward the new voice. He stood a few yards behind Sam and was about my age and half naked—only wearing gray underwear. His body was sheer perfection. His beautiful face was perfect in every way. I wanted to reach out and touch him. We just stared at each other in silence. The two huge wolves in front of me started to growl and Sam started to pace around them.

"Forks." I whisper.

* * *

**CeruleanKitten -- THANX FOR THE REVIEW :c)**


	6. The Escape

**CeruleanKitten****: ****YAY you reviewed again Kitten. :) **

**I think I will spoil the plot a little and tell you she is not gonna get with Sam. **

**I wanted to ask you something…now that I have introduced EVEY I was solely going to do her point of view, but I actually kinda like the different POVs. What do you think?**

**Thanx again for the review**

****Roni****

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (obviously)**

**

* * *

**

**Nessie POV**

Alice's question baffles me to the point of being speechless. What IS going on over here?

"Nessie, ANSWER ME DAMN IT."

"Alice calm down. Gosh, no need to get excited. I'm out with Jay and Embry. We are out patrolling." That was partly true, I guess—even though it was Sam, Quil, and Leah's turn— but Alice doesn't need to now that.

"WHAT? You do realize what they're patrolling for right. Nessie, leave the patrolling to the wolves, please. If your father found out you were patro…"

"Alice I am 20-years-old and old enough to…"

"You are not 20, if you were a full fledge human you would be 20, but like Carlisle said you will probably be in your teens for a long LONG time, so technically you STILL need PARENTAL SUPERVISION NESS and…"

"Alice please, you are technically a teen too. Don't get all parental on me now. I am the same age you all are. I know what I am doing."

"Do you Ness? It doesn't seem like it. You just told me you're out hunting vampires and…"

"I did NOT say that. I said I was out patrolling. We have as of yet to come across a vampire." Shit, I just lied. Damn it, I don't want to lie to Alice, crap.

"Nessie, please this is sounding insane. Jaz and I…"

"Please Alice. I can take care of myself. I don't sneak out every day -- maybe twice a month…" Shit, lie number two. "I don't go around like a teen vamp gone wild. I have common sense. Don't you trust me?"

My body snaps up and I drop the phone. Jacob and Embry run past me with a speed that implies danger, and heading towards Forks. I take one leap forward to follow, but realize Alice is still on the phone. I head back to my phone and attempt to talk and run at the same time, miserably failing thanks to the clumsy coordination my mother passed down to me.

"Alice. I really need to get back to bed. Can I call you around noon time later today?"

Alice laughs her jolly laugh—a laugh I haven't heard in years.

"Yea Nessie, get back to bed before Charlie finds an empty bed and calls the fuzz. I will call YOU at noon today, okay. Take care Ness-bear, love you."

"Love you too Alice, talk to you later." I shut the phone with so much force that I hope I didn't break it. I quickly jam it into my back pocket and follow Jay and Em's scent.

**

* * *

**

Evey POV

I stood there frozen—frozen in a world unknown to me. Forks, I am in Forks Washington—wherever that is.

With my eyes never leaving their focus on the angry male in front of me, Sam, I take a step back.

"You can't do this Embry. We can't have this near us." Sam was glaring at me as he yelled out his rant. I take another step back into the water. Hateful man.

"What do you mean by that Sam?" The male Sam called Embry yelled back. His voice and scent made me look at him. He smelled so good it made my whole body wobble. Why does he care?

I turn my head around again to look at the sea. Would I sink to the bottom, if my body were to give up swimming? How long would it take to die by sea?

An unexpected wave hits my back pushing me forward slightly and the wolves snap up and start to growl again. Sam mimics his previous gesture and they both sit down and remain quiet. Embry continues to stare at me with a look I have never seen before. Damn, he's so beautiful.

I start to take backward steps deeper into the sea and Embry quickly walks toward me but Sam blocks his path.

"Let her leave Embry. She isn't like Nessie, she is a total leech. Do you want to bring that upon us?

"SAM!" Out of the darkened trees the man from earlier before stepped forward walking toward Embry and Sam.

As if I were a TV getting really bad reception, my eyesight becomes fuzzy and everything starts to spin as if I were ready to faint. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Embry, Sam, and the unnamed male start to look around as if lost. The wolves start to whine and growl quietly, but remain motionless.

"What time is it? Shouldn't I be home right now? Why did I come here? Shouldn't I be in La Push?" Sam starts to stagger and turn around and around. The wolves start to bark wildly in place.

"Hey Jake, where are we? Why are we near the shore? Weren't we at Nessie's? Why aren't we still at Nessie's?" Embry looks around confused talking toward the other male he called Jake.

"Embry, why are we here? Where's Nessie? Have you seen Nessie? I can smell her, but where is she? Why did we come this way?" Jake starts to walk toward the darkened trees.

Smell her? Smell who? I lift my face and her scent of orange blossom delights my nose.

_STOP_. The familiar voice echoed in my head and the invisible force from before pushes me back again and I crash down into the water. The beast inside me then awakens, my chest starts to growl and my body starts to quiver making the water around me ripple. I leap up and crouch protectively snarling with such anger I scare myself.

Embry, Sam, and Jake start to shake their heads.

"What the hell was that?" Sam shaking his head yells toward Jake.

Her voices made us all turn toward the trees. "It's her gift. That's her vampire gift. She makes us question our decisions, our plans, our intentions." Her voice echoed from the trees as she walked toward us. It is the female from before—the beautiful teenage female. Why is she here? What does she mean by gift? What does that mean? Why…

"You are doing it again Evey. Do you even know you're doing it?" She cocks her head to the side as if analyzing me. "You don't know do you." She smiles a beautiful smile at me and then looks over to Jake. Her smile was warm and inviting. I felt at ease in front of these strangers who smell strange and look strange.

"I'm Nessie. Hi. This is Jacob, my best friend, and this is E…"

"Nessie, don't make this…"

"Make this what Sam. I don't even have to be a wolf to know what she is to Embry. I think she is different…different like my family. Different in a good way."

Sam's laugh is both mocking and horrifying. He truly hates me, but why?

Without turning toward the sea, I start to take several steps back, first slowly then at a rapid pace.

"WAIT." Embry and Nessie both yell toward me.

Surprisingly, my body stops moving. Why do I want to stay? Why do I care? Why do they care?

My attention then turns to Sam and Jake arguing in the background.

"We can't have this Jacob. We can't. This is not right. Nessie is completely different from this one—this is a true vampire. We can't have this in La Push or Clallam County."

Jake just glares at Sam before opening his mouth. "What if Emily was turned into a vampire, would your morals and laws still govern you for what's right? Sam, I know we don't know anything about this girl, but look at her. She doesn't even have red eyes, she hasn't attacked us, and she is not a ravaging monster we know leeches can be. She even smells different. This is not fair Sam, you haven't even given her a chan…"

"DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE EMILY TO A FILTHY BLOOD-SUCKING PARASITE EVER AGAIN..."

Sam was shaking so violently, I knew it was time to go. I turned to the sea and dove into the water with so much strength and velocity that I was miles away from shore in milliseconds.

That was the strangest scene I have every seen. I guess I deserve the parasite comment, but why are they comparing me to the human girl. It's true her scent isn't like other humans and her heart beats at triple speed, but she is human, so why was Sam comparing me to her.

And Embry. Perfectly stunning Embry. My eyes have never seen anything more beautiful. His body was like water to my desert, like heat to my cold, he was the sun to my moon. Why does my body want to head back to him? Why does my body fight the direction I am headed? Embry…

His scent will be one I will long for until I truly die.

* * *

**Embry POV**

Her scent woke me 6 months ago. It woke my every muscle, my every nerve, my every sense. It woke me from my shape-shifting certainty, my shape-shifting duty.

I asked Sam, Jake, even Ness if they smelled it, and in the beginning they didn't.

I knew that scent, it is a scent I have smelled for years, smelled a thousand times. A familiar scent that reminded me of my childhood—of my childhood life in La Push. It was a scent that brought back great memories. It was a scent that took me back to my earlier and easier life—a life without wolves/a life without vampires. For 3 months the scent was delightful and welcoming. But, after the 3 months the scent went all wrong. The scent changed to something sad, something distressed, something mournful…something unhappy. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think straight. I patrolled with only that scent in my head.

I knew—knew that scent was for me, that scent was mine to have. I was the only one who would ever get joy and grief from it. The others went on as if it were a nuisance, an annoying scent brought on by the Canadian winds from up north, but I knew otherwise.

When I finally reached the scent, I was anxious to see why it had called me, why my body craved it. When she leaped out of the hole, I knew—knew at that moment that she was my answer for everything. My answer for living, my answer for dying—my answer for fighting, my answer for loving. I was finally complete. My life became a perfect circle—a complete puzzle. It had started with her scent—her scent that tied the first impenetrable tie to me, and then when I actually saw her that tie became a steel barricade—linking us making us one. I will search the earth east to west, north and south for her—for what's mine. I will fight to the death if I have to.


	7. The Truth

**Kitten: Thanx for the review. I will continue to switch POVs. Thanx! **

****Roni****

**FYI--This chapter is freaken long. I got carried away with this one. Hopefully, I didn't over do it. Ooopsy!! **

* * *

***New characters alert***

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters (obviously) – BUT EVEY IS MINE, as well as this plot! **

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**Evey POV**

My body floats. MY FUCKEN BODY FLOATS. I can't believe I'm cursed with such fate. I can only take so much—one fucken month at sea is my limit. I can't, I can't do this anymore. I CAN'T!!

As for shark attacks or being eaten alive by a humongous alien-sea creature that hope has been crushed and destroyed as well, as they have completely stayed away from me.

"I FUCKEN FLOAT!" I scream to the ocean. FUCK! Stupid water…stupid sea…stupid scaredy-cat sea creatures…stupid FUCKEN floating body I hate you!

I can't do this, I can't keep this up. Is this mentally safe to be alone AGAIN days on end?

Or maybe I am crazy? Like those crazy people, who are completely crazy but don't know it. A crazy person that feels everyone else is crazy and they are sane. Is that me?

Or maybe this is hell. Maybe, I did die in that hole.

Fuck! What am I to do now?

As I swim toward the scent of earth and trees—neither of which I can see right now—I ponder my next move. Should I go home, or go back to Canada to finish my death, or go on a feeding frenzy to feed my thirst, or even head back to Forks, which my mind and body seem to want to do so badly?

NO! I will go home. I have to. I have to make sure my mom is safe.

Embry. Embry. Embry. Oh Embry…how my body longs for you…

No, I will check on my mom.

Will she accept me?

* * *

**Nessie POV**

Everything changed from the moment she left. It happened so fast that if I were a full human I would have missed everything important that happened.

She dove in the water with so much speed it seemed she was a flash of light. Embry, without thinking, quickly ran after her. Sam was still shaking and hollering at Jay getting ready to phase and attack, but Jay protectively ran to stop Embry.

"Wolves don't swim like that, and your human body doesn't have a chance out at sea Embry. Don't..." Jay shouted as he tackled Embry to the ground right before Em touched the shore. Sand kicked up in every direction as Jay fought with Em, struggling to keep him at bay. I quietly walked toward the two and gently place my hand on Embry's bare feet. I let my gift flow into him. I saw his every muscle relax and go limp.

I gave him all the memories and moments we had with Evey. At once, Embry's eyes went blank and his body froze from under Jacob. I made sure every memory was solely of Evey.

Jacob quickly stood up and went over to Sam—who looked smug. I continued to mentally give Em my memories but focused my attention on Sam.

Jacob spoke first. "What the hell is the matter with you Sam? We are still a pack are we not…How could you…Why would…"

Jacob was speechless for once in his life. Jacob turned abruptly toward the sea and continued his rant, "Will it be like before Sam…where we are two separate packs again? Is that what you want?"

Sam remained motionless staring stone-cold at Jay.

"Jake." Sam sighed and walked toward him. "I am only looking out for what's best for the tribe, for La Push, for the county. She is a true vampire. It will go against everything we stand for. It will make us hypocrites. Jake, I saw it all flash before my eyes. I saw his thoughts when he went over to Nessie's earlier craving the scent, I saw his thoughts when he saw her for the first time leaping out of her hole, I saw all his thoughts. He will gladly die for this freak, you know that right."

"FREAK." I couldn't keep quiet any longer. "We are not Freaks. We didn't ask for this and I am pretty sure Evey didn't ask for it either. How dare you call us Freaks?" I wanted to get up to his face and spit the words out at him. But, what I wanted more was for Embry not to leave, for Embry to be safe here with us, so I continued to feed Em my memories. Em would not survive 2 days out at sea.

"I'm sorry Nessie, I didn't mean you. I just…"

"What do you mean you don't mean me? You are talking about vampires right? Well hello, vampire here, you sorry sack of fur." The small wolf at Sam's left started to growl and snap its teeth at me. "Shut up Leah." I hiss at her and quickly turned my attention back to Sam. "You didn't even give her a chance Sam. You…"

"What do you mean I didn't give her a chance? Are you fucken serious? I told her to leave, that was the chance. I didn't go up to her and tear her to shreds like we do to any other leech. I gave her…"

Jacob started to shake and his words came out so loud, it even made Embry—still in my memory haze— slightly twitch. "You self righteous asshole. You just didn't want to have an imprints death on your hands, you son of a bitch. You wanted her to leave on her own accord and be guilt free. Embry is part of MY PACK and if you choose not to associate with vampire-loving wolves then you know what to do. I side with Embry, I trust his judgment. He has never asked you for shit. He has always been there for any one of us including our imprints, he would give his life for us, and you want to turn your back on him now."

The two pack leaders stood motionless staring at each other.

Jay moved first and headed toward me and Em.

"Don't let go Ness." Jay whispers to me as he lifts Embry. I just nod and keep my fingers always touching Em.

We start to head into the direction we came.

"Jake" Sam whispered, but Jay didn't respond. We kept walking away.

"Jake, this is for the better, man. He will find a good La Push girl and marr…"

"If you think I am taking him away from here because I don't want him to follow Evey, you are sadly mistaken."

"Oh yea, then what are you doing?"

"I just don't want him going by sea. This way she will be too far for him to even bother following her by sea. He will go by land and follow her scent that way, and hopefully she stays in the coastal region. Embry can track and find anything, but I guess you already knew that. C-ya Jerk." Jay looks to me and winks, and has a most superior smile on his face.

He is so cute when he does that.

I wink back and whisper, "Vampire-loving wolves huh Jake."

* * *

**Evey POV**

The first sign of land was huge Redwood trees. Redwoods? California? Did I swim all the way to California?

I guess California is beautiful, it's not just palm trees and Malibu homes everywhere, with half naked people walking around holding their café-lattes and cell phones. This, this is magnanimous. It reminded me of home. It's beautiful.

As soon as my feet touched dry land, I knew exactly where to go. My body knew what I was searching for. The scent was so clear I could taste it on my tongue. I tasted Astoria and could see the town perfectly in my mind.

Home.

My body lunges forward and in the cover of night I dash into the forest.

After about a few hundred miles, I quickly stop to a halt. I tilt my head to the wind and unfamiliar scents catch in my throat—a sweet scent, a scent too sweet and flowery for my liking. A scent of old dried flowers mixed with sweet sour fruit.

My curiosity heightened to an irrepressible level. A sour taste starts to overwhelm my mouth. I have to investigate. I have to know what type of creatures belong to this scent—my nose picks up 3 different, but similar scents.

I quickly change paths and head southeast.

*** * * * * ***

I heard them before I saw them. They were arguing. I heard two male voices and a female, and not human. They were my kind—dead but alive, unnatural.

A deep and angry growl heaved inside my chest, alerting the female.

"Blast it. Thomas, you hear that. Do you smell that sh-ite, what in bloody blazes is it?" The female whose accent was clearly English, hissed in my direction.

I walked into the clearing where they were situated—they were sitting on the ground surrounded by gigantic redwood trees sitting in a 3 person circle. My lips let out a surprising hiss that was unexpected. My senses were alarmed, sensing danger. I crouched in defiance.

The two males laughed from where they were seated, and the female continued to hiss at me.

"What do you bloody want?" Her tone made me step back.

Her appearance reminded me of an ally cat. Her clothes were disheveled with holes on her dirt-filled green pants, her oversized light blue sweater was filled with stains of what looked like dried blood and spots of mud. Her almost white blonde hair was shoulder-length and scattered in every direction looking as if it never had a brush run through it in its entire existence. She looked to be in her 20's. The two males were about her same age and looked liked twins, but clearly were not. One was of short stature with a stocky build. His face was hard and cold, and was covered mostly by a heavy dark mustache. He had a dark complexion and black hair with a hairstyle that reminded me of something from the civil war era—slicked to the side with grease. His cloths were also disheveled, but not as worn out as "Ally cat's" cloths. The other male had the same mustache but his skin complexion was pale almost white with a hair the color of bright yellow hay. His clothes looked new—like fresh out of a clothing store. He wore blue jeans and a very clean white t-shirt. Although, what alarmed me was that all three vampires had bright red eyes making me hiss louder than expected.

Why did I head this way?

"Hello beautiful, come sit next to me?" The blonde male spoke with a voice that sounded like he was singing to me. The female hissed once more in my direction and sat closer to the short dark male.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Redwood National Park darling. What brings you here? The tourists?" All 3 vampires laugh at blondie's response.

"Your scent brought me here." Why did I just tell him the truth? Shit.

All three laughed louder than before and the female abruptly stopped and had a hard look on her face as she stood up and walked toward me.

"You a newborn?" After her question, she growled at me.

"What? I was born 17 years ago. I'm 17." Shit Evey what is wrong with you. Lie damn it. I must look stupid right now.

The males continued to laugh but the female continued to growl.

She then turned toward the males. "You wankers what you laughing for, if she's a newborn she can kills us like that..." She snapped her fingers which loudly echoed throughout the forest. "What the hell do you want girl?"

"Leave her be. Newborns are ferocious and can't sit still for a second. Look at her. She don't look like a newborn. Wait a minute." The blonde male stood up and walk toward me, stopping right next to Alley cat. "Look here, she don't got red eyes. And well she smells funny, she don't smell like us." He walked right up to me and ignored my growling chest. He lifted a lock of my hair to his face and smelled it. I remained motionless. Why the hell did I head this way. Why didn't I just go home? Why…all of a sudden, my vision starts to get fuzzy again.

The blond male then dropped my hair and his eyes went blank. "Thomas, Bernice, where are we? Why ain't we still in Nevada? Where are the humans we were tracking?" He starts to spin around and around with his hands outstretched in front of him as if he was blind.

"Thomas, why did we blooming head this way? Bloody hell, I'm gonna give you what for, for bringing me here. Where's Surrey? I want to be in Surrey." Alley cat starts to stumble toward the trees away from the two males.

Is this my gift, like Nessie said?

"Bernice. Dear. Why are we here again? Bernice?" Short-stocky Thomas stared toward his Bernice as she walked away, but he remained seated.

How do I turn this off? I closed my eyes and tried to stop the questions in my head, maybe that was the trigger. I tried to focus but couldn't. Then, I thought of him.

"Embry." I whispered his name. I closed my eyes and the image of Embry and his barely clothed body walked toward me…

"What the hell was that about?" Thomas finally stood up and started to shake his head, as did Larry and Bernice.

Shit.

"That was you, wasn't it?" Bernice ran toward me with such speed I knew she was not planning to stop. I braced myself for the impact and crouched slightly. She pushed me with so much force my body flew up and hit a gigantic redwood cracking it in two, but surprising my reflexes were perfectly keen and I landed back on my feet. My chest growled so loud it made me whole body shake.

"Now, now ladies. There are enough tourists to go around for all of us. This little one here can hunt with me." Blonde-Larry winks toward me and reaches out his hand, as if we should hunt right now.

"Why are you here honey? How long you been a vampire, you seem out of it?" Thomas, who stood 3 inches shorter than me, spoke in a soft calm voice that surprised me—his voice did not match his hard appearance. Bernice quickly stood next to him, grabbed his hand, and hissed at me.

"Not even a year. I don't know how I became this."

They all stared at each other, linking something important.

"But, but that means you are a newborn and…" Larry looked toward me in confusion.

"What does that mean, newborn?"

Bernice rolled her eyes and shouted, "You twit, it means you just became a vampire, a newborn. Except you are showing no signs of being newborn. Newborns are vicious, unyielding, they will kill whatever is in their path including other vampires." The look she gave me was of disgust.

"Maybe she is one of those new-age vampires, the ones that don't drink human blood?" Larry had a most amusing look on his face as he half spoke-half laughed his question.

"Yea, one of those hippy vampires from up north." Bernice started laughing along with Larry. I looked toward Thomas who remained serious.

"You look confused little one. Where is your maker? Did your maker want you for a mate, where is he?" Thomas' face changed from questioning to looking concerned.

"I don't know. I just became this. I blacked out and then I awoke with a thirst that was unbearable."

"Bollocks. No vampire will just create you and leave, not without a motive. The blood is too tempting. We have to finish."

"What do you mean by finish? And what do you mean by a vampire creating me?"

Her face was mocking and impatient. "You can't be that dense. Then again maybe you are." Her grin was full of arrogance.

"Darling…" Larry walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Vampires are filled with venom. The venom is in our mouth, don't you taste it sometimes. If a vampire does not kill you by draining ALL your blood, then the venom spreads and well you know the rest. But if he drinks all your blood well there is no why for the venom to spread and hence you truly die."

Bernice starts to grunt, "Oi, Larry. I think you should draw her a bloody detailed map of the workings of being vampire, she still seems lost."

"But why me, why was I chosen?"

Larry squeezed my hand and my full attention went to him. "There are many reasons darling. Some humans have very enticing blood, it calls to us. There is at least one of those type of humans for each vampire—a human whose blood is so alluring that the vampire will do anything for it. Another reason is well that's what we are, we are blood drinkers, that is our job and basically we don't care who we feed on." All three laugh a cynical laugh. "What is puzzling is why you don't act like a newborn, and more importantly why did the vampire not kill you if he didn't make you his mate?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Their guess is as good as mine.

It was my turn to ask a question, "Why are you 3 alone here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well we were following this deliciously smelling family on vacation and well…lets just say they were delicious…" Larry's red pupils began to grow wide and dark red, probably thinking about that poor family. "…right now we are on our way up north. Hey Bernie-Tom, maybe we should visit those new-age vampires and show them what they are missing…"

"Are you bloody mad? You know we don't have a big enough coven to face the werewolves who live and protect them. Blooming new-age hippies."

Werewolves? "Werewolves…what do you mean werewolves?" My mind quickly went to the 3 huge wolves I saw in Forks and of Sam…Sam. Shit. Werewolves. My mind then flashes of what I saw earlier today…_the bigger wolf turned toward the darkened trees and disappeared, and Sam then appeared shortly after._ Holy Shit! Werewolves. WEREWOL…

Larry's voice snapped me back to reality. "Yea werewolves. Those human-loving hippy vampires from up north have these humungous wolves as their gate keepers or something. They have angered many vampires around the world. Trust me. But no worries, they will get it soon enough."

My mind starts to analyze what I saw earlier.

"Why you look worried darling? I'll protect you from those mangy dogs and…" He placed his pale arm around me and I quickly pushed it off.

All three hiss at my boldness. Everything I just heard seemed like a fairy tale, a myth. Even the part of my maker—my maker, venom, blood…I wasn't killed by my maker, and I was created because my maker was distracted. But why?

…

…

…

MOM.

No, not my MOM.

_There is at least one of those type of humans for each vampire—a human whose blood is so alluring that the vampire will do anything for it. _

That vampire was after my mom not me.

My heels dig into the earth and I turn my feet and race toward the scent of Astoria, gladly leaving behind my new found friends who do not follow me.

*** * * * * * ***

No longer under the cover of darkness I reach Astoria. Shit, I don't think a vampire in town will be a good thing. Do I look strange? Do I have sharp teeth, are my clothes…

I rub my finger along my teeth. What no fangs? I inwardly smile to myself. My three new friends didn't have fangs either.

I look down at my appearance. Shit. My blue dress is frayed and filled with soot. I pace myself and try to remain in the cover of the trees not wanting to alarm any town folks.

Surprisingly, the strong scent of humans no longer engulfs me. I think I can smell everyone in a 25 mile radius and it is not affecting me one bit, even though I am starving.

Right now all I am worried about is my mom. She is more important then feeding.

My legs quickly take me to my front steps and my makers scent lingers in the air. Its scent is faint but still here. It seems like it came back, probably for me—to finish me.

My hand reaches for the doorknob, but I catch a horrifying scent that stops me from turning the knob. The scent of death hits me like a fist to my face.

"NO!" I yell toward the door.

My hand then crushes the doorknob, as if it were an empty can of soda, and I push the door open. My legs remain planted to the doorway. She is dead, I can smell it but my legs seem to not want to move forward.

"No!" I whisper out a cry. My eyes have no tears to shed but I have never felt such sorrow, such loss. Dry, tearless cries escape my mouth.

I push the door wider open, but my legs still remain motionless. My body does not want to step foot in the house.

Her scent, her beautiful scent called to some dirty filthy parasite.

The monster's scent is all over the house, I can smell it even from out here. I can even taste it.

My chest then starts to growl and I step inside slowly. I sense my mother is in her bedroom. Shit, she didn't even have a chance. I can't leave her like this.

I head for the kitchen and grab the lighter fluid from under the sink.

I first soak the sofa and living room, then the kitchen, my room, and without opening my mother's door, I squirt lighter fluid all over it. I head back to the kitchen and roll up the 6 month old newspapers that was on the table and light it on the stove, and then carefully throw it on an area filled with lighter fluid.

I look to my mother's door one last time.

"I love you Momma." Tearless cries escape my mouth. "I'm sorry…" I can only whisper my poor apology.

As I close the front door behind me, I can sense the house is filled with fire. I don't dare turn around as I want my memories of this house to be good ones—albeit very few.

I reach the bottom step and then my body springs forward ready, wanting, accepting the hunt. With every muscle in my body I follow my maker's path. He is now my prey. He will pay not only for what he did to me, but for the death of my mother.

My mother's death will be avenged.

* * *

**Gosh! I hope I didn't over do it. **

**Please let me know what you think, am I wasting my time with this or what? YICKS!! **

****Roni****


	8. The Search

**Kitten: Thank you so much for your reviews. You are the reason I have the gusto to continue writing Black Sun :c) thank you. **

**

* * *

**

**RATED M FOR VIOLENCE and of course bad language eeek!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters (obviously) – BUT EVEY IS MINE, as well as this plot! **

* * *

**Nessie POV**

It has been almost a month since Embry left, and these past two weeks have been the roughest for Jay. From the moment Em left, Jay said he would stay in wolf form until Embry came back so that they can constantly keep in contact. He has only phased human to keep me up to date, as I have pestered him to the point of driving him nuts as he lightly put it.

Em had started his search up north, racing to the edge of Alaska and then as days passed he eventually made his way back down to us. He was gone exactly two weeks. When Embry crossed our path as he headed south, he looked drained, tired, sad, broken. He didn't look like the same Embry, it was as if I was looking at someone who was dying. I can clearly see he will do anything for her—he will search the end of the earth even if it kills him. Sadly, our visit with Em that day was short lived as he quickly started his search down the south coast.

When Em made his way south toward Baja California Jay came across an unexpected problem. As soon as Em hit central California they were unable to mentally keep in contact and Jay was horrified. He was a nerves mess until the following day when Embry collect called my house and gave Pawpaw the message that he was okay, which in turn scared the shit out of Pawpaw as he thought Em was in some sort of legal trouble and to top it off that little message did nothing to calm Jay's nerves.

Right now, it has been 10 days since that call and Jay is on edge. He has barely eaten and has only slept about 2 hours a day since last talking to Em. He said yesterday that if Em didn't call him by the one month mark, he will go find Em and help with the search. Poor Jay has also been a wreck about his decision. He has been second guessing his decision of not going. But Embry told us he had to do this alone. He didn't want us three beasts tracking her, scaring her more than need be, which I understand completely, but Jay still beats himself up about it.

Jay said Evey is all Embry thinks about—the way she smells, the way she looks, the way her body moved, the way her hair flowed. It has put Embry in very vulnerable situations—situations that are unsafe at times.

_*POP*_

"Nessie, what's wrong?" Jacob's naked body races over to me.

I look up at him confused. "What Jay?" We are out at First Beach, me with my book and him sitting around waiting to hear from Em.

"Nessie, the look on your face scared me. What's wrong?" Jay sits down next to me, naked. I have seen him naked for almost 10 years and it has never been anything more than just Jay being naked, but as of recently I have been wanting to stare. I try to focus my attention solely on my book.

"Jake, I'm trying to read here." I lift my book slightly to show him, never leaving book-eye-contact.

"Nice try Nessie, but you haven't changed the page in over an hour."

What? I've been daydreaming that long? Shit!

"I was just thinking of what excuse I will give Charlie when I leave to help you search with Embry. If he does…"

"If you think I am letting you come with me you are crazier than you look Miss Cullen."

"Hey Naked Tarzan, I am NOT crazy and if YOU think I'm not coming along then you…"

"Please Nessie this is not negotiable. You are not coming…Ness, if all three of us are tracking her, she will get scared, or worse ANGRY. And I do not want you getting hurt if she turns on us. If anything were to happen to y…"

"Jacob don't be silly. I'm a vampire and…"

"No Nessie, you're half. You are still human. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do Ness. Please listen to me this one time. You cannot come with me."

He does have a point, but so do I damn it. I have to go and help.

"Nessie, please…for me."

He made the face that I love. Damn it, he's good. FUCKEN GOOD! FINE, I won't go.

SHIT!!

I try to level my voice before I speak. "You have to promise me to call every SINGLE da…Don't look at me like that boy, you are the one not letting me go so you have nothing to complain about. As I was saying, you HAVE to keep me up to date with everything-DAILY. GOT IT."

"Sure, sure."

"JACOB BLACK, don't give me that SURE SURE shit or else I will hunt you two down myself if I am left here wondering and worrying." I squint my eyes at him giving him my best don't-fuck-with-me glare.

"Yes MOM, but we still have 4 days left till that happens. Hopefully, he finds her by then." His naked body then gets up and unfortunately my eyes start to STARE making my face feel warm with embarrassment, and before he starts to walk away he bends back down and grabs my book from my lap. He then phases and runs away with my book clutched in his mouth.

Oh he is gonna get it…this is war. WAR!

* * *

**Evey POV**

Are all vampires great at tracking like I am? I can actually see his trail in front of me. After he killed my mother, he headed east going as far as Wyoming. He hit all the touristy towns—I guess knowing that tourists are the easiest targets—with the exception of my mother. He has had an easy life so far, but that will all change soon enough.

After a few trips to different towns in Wyoming, he unexpectedly changed course. He starts heading back westward but this time with an addition to his party of one—a new scent also not human lingers with him, so to my revulsion he now has a companion. This has turned from bad to worse. Not only will I have to face him, I will have to face his companion. Regrettably, I forgot to ask my Redwood friends how we die or can be killed. I have no idea how I will do this. I hope when the time comes I will know what to do.

As for my hunger, I had to feed, but fortunately while in Wyoming I came across buffalo to feed on. Just the thought of feeding on a human again disgusts me—I do not want to feed on someone's mother, sister, brother, father, husband, or wife. With that being said, I know I need to face punishment for what I did in Oregon. I killed someone's loved ones and they too will want justice, as I am seeking mine right now. I will get my just deserves in due time, but right now I will find the monster who killed my mother.

I will get MY justice.

*** * * * * ***

The scent of blood and death stopped my legs from sprinting—someone is dying. The scent of death has rendered my legs useless.

The monster maker and his companion were feeding on a human and were not even slightly distracted by my coming.

I regain my focus and race forward, finally seeing my targets.

They had dragged the motionless human out of his cabin and were feeding on him right there on his front porch. I'm sickened to the core of the scene in front of me.

My chest starts to vibrate and I let out an angry and loud growl as I crouch and flash my teeth brazenly. This will be his last meal, he is now my prey.

His female companion quickly jumps off the porch and growls back. She crouches but remains stationary in front of the porch. Her thick curly short orange hair wildly waves in the wind making her look like a lion with an orange mane. This will be her last meal as well, BITCH!

I can't believe the monster in front of me is my mother's killer. He looks like a bum, a dirty bum with greasy hair and filthy nails. His light brown greasy hair was messy sticking up in every direction. His clothes were dirty, stained, tattered, moth eaten. The vampire in front of me oozed of filth and repugnance.

I glared toward him still feeding on the now dead human and the hatred I have for him quadruples making the venom from my mouth seep out the corners. He will die by my hands today.

My maker slowly lifts his face from the now dead human and he slowly gets up and walks down the steps. He then flashes me a sheepish grin and his voice suddenly rings, "I was wondering where you went. You know, your scent smells like the earth. You don't smell like the rest of us. I couldn't track you when you left Astoria." He starts to shake his long skinny white finger at me.

With blood still on his lips, he takes the back of his hand and rubs the blood off and then quickly licks it. He slowly walks over to his companion and crouches slightly still looking in my direction.

"This is Patty, my mate." His lips curl up and he flashes his bloodstained white teeth.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT, YOU AND YOUR PATTY WILL DIE TODAY."

As if I had slapped him, his face contorts from a look of hurt to a look of utter hatred.

This shall begin.

As I lunge forward toward him, he does the same and charges toward me. We collide creating a loud thunderous sound with matching flashes of light as we make skin on skin contact. As we struggle, I hear muffled growls, grunts, and scuffle-type noises behind me probably coming from his mate, let her attack too, I am ready.

I quickly put my fighting skills to use and start to hammer his face with my fists. He attempts to block them pitifully failing. To my surprise, I am faster and stronger than he is. I then quickly grab his right wrist and with all my strength I pull it upright, snapping and severing his arm at the shoulder joint. He lets out a ghastly scream, which in turn feeds my every muscle to continue. Still focusing on the monster, I toss his arm over my shoulder and start punching his chest snapping and breaking his ribs. I quickly become aware that his mate is still not attacking me and not making a sound wherever she is which slightly puzzles me but she will be next just the same, even if I have to search for the bitch. I then grab his left wrist ignoring his screaming pleads of mercy and again snap off his entire arm and throw it over my shoulder again. His cries and whimpering do not hinder my hate filled rage for him as I continue to hammer his face in with my knuckles, successfully breaking almost every tooth. I then reach into his mouth with my 4 pointer fingers and place my thumb under his chin, grabbing his jaw and then quickly yanking it off his face. His screams become silent and the only sound I hear is skin tearing, jaw bones cracking, and fluid gurgling.

"You killed my mother you piece of shit…" I can only whisper as my hatred reaches an all time high. Memories of my mother cross my mind. _My mom cooking frybread in our kitchen wearing her "Frybread Power" apron. My mom crying on the sofa because she lost another job. My mom yelling at me because I ate her lunch for work. My mom kissing me at bedtime. My mom laughing at my first attempt to put on makeup. My mom…_

Mom.

With a flip of my hands I grab his hair with my right hand and with my left hand I dig into his body grabbing one of the unbroken rib bones and then I pull my hands in opposite directions tearing his head off his body.

I quickly drop his head as his eyes continue to blink and look wildly around.

"SHIT. What the fu…"

A soft whimper behind me quickly snaps me around. My attention first goes to the scattered pieces of my maker which were still moving—his arms flailing about like a fish out of water, as did his torso and legs, and his head that I dropped continued to look around horrified, blinking, pleading, and then my attention turned to the perfectly piled severed limbs and parts of Patty which puzzled me.

He whimpered again and I looked up a little, and there he stood proud and tall behind his pile—a beautiful grey wolf with dark spots.

WOLF!

* * *

**Wow! Was that a bit much? I saw it all in my head and had to type it as is. I was gonna make the fight scene longer, but I didn't want to give the monster a bigger part in my story. I didn't even name him, you notice that. :) **

**I really hope you likey.**

****Roni****


	9. Empty Weakness

**Kitten: Thanx Kitten! I was nervous that it was slightly too graphic (I got a little carried away). Now, this next chapter was a toughie to write, I struggled a bit with this one. Hope you likey.**

**Thanx again for your review. **

****Roni****

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters (obviously) – BUT EVEY IS MINE, as well as this plot!**

**Nessie POV**

His growling woke me from my dream. I was dreaming of my dad. We were hand in hand at the Lake, just walking, a past time we did often when he lived here.

I swiftly sit up in bed and see Jacob pacing my room. I leap up and pace next to him.

"What Jay? What? Please tell me…what is it? Is Embry okay?"

I head for my window and open it—I don't want him phasing in my room—that would definitely wake Pawpaw.

He dives out the window, but instead of phasing he races eastward.

NO!

Without thinking I leap out and follow after him.

He turns and barks at me, but I race forward stopping inches away from him. I can't—I won't—I can't just stay here and wait. I can't!

Jacob starts to growl.

"NO Jacob. I can't just stay here…" My breath starts to catch and I start to pant. Tears start to roll down my cheek first slowly then at an unusual—unexpected rate. I start to breathe out anxiously. "I know I said I would stay, but I can't. I CAN'T." I stomp my foot down like a child.

Jacob starts to whine and turns his head toward his destination and then back to me. He lets out a short soft growl.

"I know you promised my parents that you would not let me get into anything dangerous, but you can't expect me to just stay here not knowing if you're okay. You and I are partners in crime remember. I will not standby and let you walk into this alone, not without me. I WONT." My treacherous tears continue to flow as the thought of my best friend leaving me behind while he goes toward the dangerous unknown scares the shit out of me.

Jacob leans forward and licks my tears and a loud whimper echo's in his throat. He nods his head and then pushes me back with his head and starts to run east again. I quickly race after him, keeping his pace, running next to him. Surprisingly the tears continue to roll down my cheeks. The memory of that one day, two years ago, haunts my mind. Still running I reach over and touch Jacob's wet nose. I give him my memory.

"_Jacob, you have to promise me that you will keep my baby safe. You will keep her away from harm, and you will not let her take stupid risks…" _

_My mother stopped her plea and placed her hand on my cheek and sighed heavily._

"_I trust you Jake. You have just as much to lose as we do. If you allow…"_

_I stood up in protest. Why are they treating me like a child? I'm technically 18 years old, and why are they asking my best friend to be my damn guardian. _

_My father placed his hand on my shoulder, "Renesmee, we are not asking Jacob to be your guardian. We are asking him to be your eyes when you can't see, your ears when you can't hear, your voice when you can't speak, and be the extra conscious in your head. We are asking him to make ADULT discussions, and to use better judgment. You two have had many brainless juvenile adventures, and now that we'll be on __Esme__Island__ and not as close as we have been, we have a great deal to worry about. And to top if off, we still have the Volturi's interest in you two to worry about. And if that's not enough there are vampires out there that don't like the fact that we associate and side with werewolves..."_

"_SHAPE-SHIFTERS DAD."_

"_My apologies Mr. Shape-Shifter and little Halfling..." My dad nods to Jake then to me. "Promise me Jake. Promise me you will keep her safe."_

_I turn to Jacob who remains quiet. He gives my dad a firm nod and I turn to my dad who nods back._

"_Thank you Jake…I know…Yes, on her own."_

_What the fuck was that about? I hate it when they do that. _

_My father than nods to my mother and her face of concern morphs to a face of content._

_I roll my eyes at the scene in front of me. "I still have Pawpaw you know and he is harder on me than you two are." I squint my eyes at my father who I know has something to say about that. _

_My father just laughs and crosses his arms over his chest._

_My mom sighs and softly speaks, "Nessie. The less Charlie knows the better. You know as well as I do that Charlie doesn't know everything, therefore I know he will be in the closet with most of the antics you two are involved in…" My mom narrows her eyes at Jacob and points her finger at him. _

"…_and you… I don't want her riding motorcycles or…"_

_UGH! _

"_Mom. We don't do that stuff. That was your thing, not mine. I can run faster than Jay's old-fart cycle." My dad lets out a loud and booming laugh, the kind you have to tilt your head back for. _

_My mother and Jake look at each other and frown. _

_My mom quickly looks toward my dad. "Edward, maybe we should postpone our leaving. Maybe we should continue to stay close enough just in case there is any trouble and…"_

_I was about to protest but my father beat me to it._

"_I trust Jacob, Bella." _

_Jacob gives my dad one more firm nod, stands up, and walks out the door. I start to get up to follow but my dad places one firm cold hand again on my shoulder and I know another speech is coming._

_CRAP!_

I pull my hand away from Jacob and he abruptly stops running.

Shit. Maybe that was a bad idea to remind him of his promise.

I look around and it seems we made it to the eastern border of Washington, close enough for him to send my ass back home right now. Shit!

"What Jake?"

Jacob remains motionless with eyes closed and chest growling.

"WHAT…WHAT?" I start to pace around him. I reach my hand for his nose once more, to mentally feed him my anxiety, but he lets out a wolf laugh and I pull my hand back in confusion.

He swiftly turns to face me and licks my cheek. He then does an about face and heads back west, towards home.

What the hell just happened? What about Embry? I stay in place and refuse to move. I yell toward the still running wolf. "Jacob Black if you do not phase right this instant and tell me what this was all about, I am going to throttle you all the way home."

_*POP* _

* * *

**Evey POV**

Wolf.

Dead human.

Moving body parts.

Wolf.

I can do nothing but stare at the sight in front of me. I desperately reach for where my beating heart should be…nothing…empty. Why do I still feel empty? Shouldn't I be happy he is dead? Nothing…I feel nothing. Why do I not feel…satisfied?

Empty…empty….empty…empty…empty….empty…empty…empty….empty… Empty…empty….empty…empty…empty….empty…empty…empty….empty.

EMPTINESS.

His soft whine snaps me out of my gloom.

I look at him and instantly I relax. I get the feeling he will not harm me, but why? I seem to recognize him, but from where I don't remember. He's not one of the wolves that stood next to Sam, but in size and massiveness he is equal if not bigger.

"What do you want wolf? Did you do this?" I point to the pile of Patty.

The wolf barks softly and runs inside the cabin. He must've belonged to the human. Is that why he helped me? Seconds pass and his gray massive body swiftly leaps out the cabin with the addition of a small brown box held tightly in his mouth.

He runs right up to me and drops the box at my feet. His scent breezes past me blowing his aroma directly in my face alerting me to its familiarity. Honey? Why am I smelling Honey again? Is this a vampire thing? I start to anxiously breathe his scent in savoring the smell, letting my eyes close becoming lost in the moment.

He loudly barks getting my attention and an unexpected laugh escapes my throat.

"What wolf?"

He nudges the small box closer to my bare feet with his nose. I catch the scent of sulfur and wood. Matches?

He nudges the box again even closer and then turns his head toward the still moving body parts.

I have to burn the vampire parts?

What is it with me and fire? Not again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As I watch the cabin, dead human, and vampire parts become engulfed in flames, it saddens me to the core. My life feels so empty and a part of me wishes that I was the one in the fire. Would I find the peace I crave? What kind of life is left for me now? What do I possible have to look forward to? What do I…

The flames from the cabin start to dance wildly in the wind catching my attention. The flames seem to be dancing for me, calling me, wanting me. My body starts to walk toward it. My eyes focus on the flickering flames that passionately hypnotize me, forcing me closer—closer to freedom, closer to peace, closer to death. This is it. Will I finally be free? Will it hurt? Will it finally end? Will I finally…

My dress suddenly catches on something, and I ignore it and start to tug forward, struggling with every step. I let out a growl and turn toward the problem.

I can't help but stare in confusion. The wolf has the bottom of my dress clutched between his teeth and is whimpering at me.

"CHAAA, LET GO WOLF."

I grab my dress and pull, and he continues to tug back creating a tug-of-war battle for my dress. Unable to support the tension, the bottom of my dress tears away pushing me and wolf straight on our back sides.

"GO AWAY!" Still seated I start to growl.

He starts to whine and crouches on all fours inching his way toward me with his head bowed.

I spin my body around and stand up.

"GO AWAY." I start to wave my arms crazily around, in an attempt to scare him but miserably failing as all he does is whine louder and give me a look of anguish.

"Wolf. You don't want to be around me. Shit, I don't even want to be around me. Go away." My voice becomes louder and my hisses start to echo.

I swiftly turn around and race forward—heading north—Canada bound. This time, I know what to do.

I hear and smell him behind me and my chest lets out a deep angry growl.

Without looking back I shout, "I am going to get really hungry Wolf, and you are going to be my first wolf meal."

His blood actually does not lure me. I can hear and smell his blood pumping in his veins, but I have no longing for it. His scent of honey, calms me, and actually soothes my mind, my nerves, my every muscle. It quiets the beast inside me. Why?

My legs slow and I stop running. I whip my body around to face him.

"SHOOOOO." I wave my arms in the air again attempting to scare him off.

The wolf lets out a strange noise that I swear is laugher. His all-knowing eyes focus on me and a feeling of longing rushes me. Longing of companionship, longing for a friend, longing for love. But who could ever love a vampire?

My limbs and muscles quickly become motionless and still as the wolf starts to slowly move forward inching his way closer to me. I quickly stop breathing. Even though his blood doesn't entice me, I don't want to take any risks on this creature that so bravely fought a vampire with me.

His beautiful wolf face looked concerned-worried. His brow morphs and makes the shape of an upside-down "V" making him look distressed. His beautiful almond-shaped brown eyes look at me intensely. His enormous size on all fours matches my 5 foot 7 size making me notice his massiveness. He can easily rip me to shreds. Does he know I am unnatural? Why does he want to be near me? Doesn't he know I'm dangerous? What if I get uncontrollably hungry?

He stops inches away from me. The sound of humming/purring radiates from his chest. He sits and continues to glare at me. His massive tongue flops out his mouth and he looks like a beautiful brown eyed huge husky who is waiting for a treat.

Without thinking I reach out and touch his fur. The texture of his fur tickles my fingertips making me gasp and pull back. His brown eyes bore into me making me feel self conscious. I leap back making us about 100 yards away from each other. I routinely start to breath again, safely taking in his honey scent.

I think I have a companion now. But it's not safe for him to be always around me. Maybe I should find him a pack to be a part of…maybe

"Hey wolf. Let's go to Oregon. You will absolutely love it." I will take him to my favorite place in Oregon, a place that literally made me cry when I first saw it. My 6th grade class took the trip. My mother had to go to our local Indian Resource Center for help, as the cost of the trip was too great for her to afford. At the time, that trip to Crater Lake Oregon was my only chance to go anywhere else. I had never been outside of Astoria. On the day we left for the Lake, my nerves were all over the place. I was sitting alone—as usual—on the bus, and I was jittery, I was anxious, I was overly stimulated by the fast moving world around me. I remember my teacher asking me several times if I was "okay." When my class finally reached Crater Lake, my mind—my spirit—my soul was on overload. The view of the Lake brought me to my knees literally. As soon as I got off the bus, my legs gave way and I hit the ground onto my knees—totally awe struck. My classmate pointed and laughed, but I didn't care. The view around me was spectacular. I had never seen such blue clean water, such beautiful surroundings, or smelled such clean air.

Our tour guide was a young beautiful Native American woman who spoke of her Klamath tribe and the importance of Crater Lake to them. She educated us of Crater Lake's beginnings, of her tribe's interesting legends, and told us of it being a spiritual site for the Klamath tribe. Her warriors used the site for their vision quests. She told us Crater Lake was a place of power and danger, it's the place for vision seekers, but it is also a place feared—feared for the dangerous beings that live in and near the lake. Crater Lake seemed like another world—a world of beauty, of wonder. I felt like I could talk to the trees, the mountains, the Lake itself. I felt like I was home. This was the place where I belonged. This was the place for an outsider like me. I remember telling my teacher that when I grew up, I would make a cabin on one of the islands and live and die there.

Right now, Crater Lake is where I need to be—and at this time in my life, this is where I belong. This wolf who looks as unnatural as I do belongs there as well. I know he will love it. He will love it so much that he may want to stay, which will give me the chance to head toward Canada again, alone.

"Come on Wolf. Let's go."

Wolf barks at me and treads behind me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"…she said—I can't believe you put lettuce in the soup. You were supposed to use cabbage…" I start to laugh at the memory of 7-year-old me attempting to cook dinner.

"You know Wolf, I thought she was going to ground me for wasting her lettuce, but she just laughed and went to bed without dinner that night. Chaa...My mom had worked 3 jobs at the time. I remember hating her jobs. I hated that they took her away from me and left me to fend for myself. But as I got older I realized she did it all for me. She didn't have to work 3 jobs." I let out a heavy sigh. "Shit, it makes me feel like a horrible daughter you know." I turn around toward Wolf, who has a look of hurt.

Wolf and I have walked to central Oregon with me yapping the whole way. I have talked nonstop knowing damn well that this animal cannot understand me. I guess that is why I have told him some pretty personal stuff. He will not tell my secrets.

I continue to stare at wolf and abruptly stop. I finally notice his eyes are swollen with lack of sleep and he has been walking rather slowly lately. Shit, he is exhausted. It has been 3 days since the Wyoming incident and I have walked and talked nonstop since that time. Shit, he must be worn out, but why doesn't he just lie down and sleep.

"Wolf you look horrible." Wolf grunts a noise that makes me laugh. I will make him a bed to sleep on. I run around us and gather leaves and brush—anything that will make the ground more comfortable for him—and form a makeshift debris bed.

"There you go wolf, you should have told me you were tired." I laugh at my own stupid joke.

Wolf walks right up to me and places his head on my stomach pushing me back, pushing me in the direction we were heading, confusing me.

"No. Bad wolf." I hold his head back. "Go to sleep. We are not taking another step until you get some sleep."

He steps back, cocks his head to the side and stares at me. His tongue then flops out and he gives me a tired wolf grin. I point to my makeshift bed and glare at him.

On his way to bed, he grabs the bottom of my dress with his teeth and then plops down dragging me down with him—right on top of him. He lets out a grunt as I land directly on his abdomen and then within seconds and with my dress still held in his mouth he starts to snore. A loud-tired snore, a snore so loud it vibrates in my chest.

Wolf wants me to stay with him. I reposition myself, making his abdominal fur my soft furry pillow and stare up at the dark beautiful sky above me. I breathe in his delicious scent and place my hand on his furry head letting the fur stimulate my hand.

My Wolf.

Wolf doesn't want me to leave without him.

My honey smelling wolf, what am I going to do with you?


	10. The Beginning of the Storm Part 1

**Kitten -- I'm glad you liked it. I was concerned that it was getting too "talkie." More E and E coming up. :c) You got anymore requests?**

**The Girl is Dead -- Hey Monny, Thank you so much for the review. btw where is your next **LONG** chapter (did you notice the subtle emphasis on "long"). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters (obviously) – BUT EVEY IS MINE, as well as this plot **

* * *

**Evey POV**

Day two and he has not moved or stopped snoring. It seems his body wants to make up for his many sleepless nights. It makes me wonder how long it's been since he last slept.

Right now, he looks so peaceful, so tranquil, so perfect. I wish I knew what he was dreaming about. I wish I knew why he wanted me near him.

Sadly, the only downfall is that I have not been able to feed or sneak away as he has not let go of my dress. All I have been able to do is sit up and scoot slightly away from him without him realizing.

As the minutes pass, my hunger seems to be fighting my body—I feel as if I am losing control of my muscles, my limbs. My body feels so tweaked, I truly need to feed but I don't want to wake him.

As for the buffalo's blood it had sustained me until yesterday and now my entire body is starting to jerk and vibrate anxiously—and any creature within a 10 mile radius is in danger once I am able to go feed (minus my honey-scented wolf).

I have thought about leaving my dress here with Wolf while I hunt, but that would mean I'll be out hunting in my underwear.

Oh SHIT! Am I even wearing underwear? I quickly peek under my dress.

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. No bra and no panties. SHIT.

I look around wildly looking for human eyes.

I inhale with so much force that Wolf twitches his hind legs slightly. I then take in fast short breaths through my nose trying pick up anything unusual. No humans. I smell no humans in close vicinity. I also don't smell anything unnatural. This is my chance.

With a brisk flip of my hands, I am out of my dress and on my feet looking down at wolf who is still snoring soundly.

Shit, shit, SHIT, I'm naked.

I quickly turn my head north forgetting for the moment that I'm naked and my senses become intensely focused as the swarming scent of something big draws near. Blood—a LOT OF BLOOD.

BEAR.

* * *

**Leah POV**

Walking around as a human feels so abnormal. The smell of my own human skin right now makes me uneasy as I'd been in wolf form for awhile. Ever since that idiot Embry left, we've had to be in wolf form for a month straight—on alert as Sam put it. He doesn't want Embry's bloodsucker anywhere near La Push. But unfortunately Jake is also on alert mode and also has remained in wolf form, because he wants Embry and his parasite safe in Washington.

Unfortunately as for the rest of the pack, we have become two separate groups again. This nonsense has ultimately divided the seven of us—the seven of us that have remained shape-shifters (only 7 wolves are needed now as most of the Forks parasites left Washington letting us dwindle in number and letting most of our newcomers live normal lives.) As for the original pack—Sam, Jake, Quil, Paul, Jared, me, and Embry—we chose to stay shape-shifters and we've accepted this gift and use it with honor and integrity—well at least some of us do. As for my brother, he too gave it up years ago—the main reason is his imprint, he doesn't want to outlive her. I actually think it is for the best as he trusted the leeches too easily.

Sadly, only Paul and I side with Sam. Quil and Jared side with Jake and Embry. Sam was not at all pleased that we are the smaller pack, but when those two dummies—Quil and Jared—realize that not only is La Push in danger, but also their imprints, they will definitely change sides—Sam and I are counting on that actually.

As for my loathing of Sam, that is something of the past, because I too have imprinted. Little Joshua is 11-years-old and protecting him is all I think about, all I want, and protecting him is what I was made to do. Keeping Joshua safe is priority number one for me and if Embry brings his newborn leech anywhere near him, they both will be sorry.

With that being said and in an attempt to avoid that, what I am about to do will be life altering. My main problem is secrecy—being in wolf form puts my plan in danger. Phasing to human was completely out of rank for me, I have disobeyed an order, but I am doing this for the benefit of Josh and of La Push.

I chose not to be wolf right now as I don't want Sam to know what I am about to do. He will be absolutely against this—which I know for a fact because he himself didn't destroy her when he had the chance. I don't know what kind of backlash this will cause, but if a full out war comes about once I destroy Evey and eventually Embry—as he will fight to the death for her—I will be ready for it.

This is for JOSHUA—this is for my people.

* * *

**Evey POV**

His warm blood slides down my throat with delicate ease and comfort. Unfortunately for him, he was not at all my equal. His massive size was nothing more than an advantage for me—he was mostly clumsy and out of breath. His strength was nothing compared to mine. His speed was but a walking pace for me.

His delicious blood starts to dwindle and my eagerness turns to agitation as the faster I drink the less pleasure I receive from its warm delicacy.

I sense something slowly approaching, but consumed by the blood, I ignore it—not even caring that I'm still naked.

As the blood dwindles to nothing, I finally snap up and look toward the direction of my intruder.

My wolf.

"Hey Wolf."

My mind quickly becomes dumfounded and embarrassed as Wolf has his mouth open with eyes wide just staring at me.

SHIT! Should I feel embarrassed like this in front of an animal?

My dress was lying on the floor in front of him as if it just fell out of his mouth.

"CHAAA wolf. Turn around. You're making me feel weird." To my surprise he quickly closes his mouth and immediately turns his body around.

FUCK! Oh shit, shit, shit, shit. He understood me. Why did he understand me? Why? Why? Holy shit, I hope he isn't one of those werewolves. Fuck!!!

I race forward and snatch my dress off the floor. I quickly put it on and take two leaps back.

Confused and lost, I just stare at the still turned wolf. What the hell do I do now if he is a werewolf? The sent of sage quickly catches our attention making us turn our heads toward the north and the west simultaneously.

Unexpectedly a force equal to an impact of a freight train slams into the left side of my back pushing me down on the ground. I hit the dirt and turn my body to face my attacker. A fury-growling solid-gray wolf hovers above me snapping its teeth inches away from my face and snarling. I push its face away and it quickly turns to my forearm sinking its teeth into my skin. Its teeth start to effortlessly grind under my skin—painfully trying to sever my arm. I shriek out in pain and start to claw at its face. I then reach for its muzzle attempting to pry its jaws open but its sharp teeth slice my fingers and I quickly pull my hand away. Swiftly to my left a dark figure—my wolf—leaps forward slamming into my attacker making it moan and gasp for air as it lets go of my arm. The two wolves start to struggle with each other biting and growling. I then look down at my arm and see numerous holes and tears. A burning pain starts to tingle where the holes are and immediately the pain spreads up my entire arm. I continue to look at my arm puzzled as the pain feels like my arm is literally on fire. I let out a growl and look toward the culprit. Both wolves are still fighting, tearing at each others fur and limbs. I then hurl myself toward the two wolves. My chest starts to growl as I dive for what I smell is a female wolf. The impaction sends us skidding across the ground with me on top. My hand quickly moves toward her throat and I tightly squeeze forbidding air to enter. She becomes noiseless, but still struggles slightly—kicking all four legs and trying to wiggle out of my iron grip.

A soft whimper to my side gets my attention. I look toward my wolf who lets out a soft quiet bark. My hands loosen a bit, but not to the point where I have lost control of her.

"What Wolf? You don't want me to kill her?"

He shakes his head No and I quickly realize two things. One: He is a werewolf/human; and two this female is also a werewolf, but this one wants me dead. I look down and loosen my hands a bit more, causing her the freedom to breathe and wildly bark and growl at me, but my hold is still to my advantage as she is unable to snap or bite me.

What on earth do I do now?

* * *

**Nessie POV**

The last bell rings and my twitchy anxious body leaps out of my seat and I head out the door. Jake says he has something fun planned for us and the anticipation is killing me.

"Where's the fire Nessie?"

"C-ya Ness. Got anything planned this weekend."

My schoolmates yell toward my human-paced running body. I turn my head to them but continue to run. "Yea I do. C-ya." I have no time to explain; besides I have no idea what Jake and I are going to do today. I maintain my speed until I get to a heavily wooded clearing and then I unnaturally run to where Jay is waiting for me.

To my horror, I cannot find his scent and as the terror sets in I become out of breath. Fast flowing tears start to roll down my cheeks and I look around passionately hoping he is here—hoping my sense of smell has malfunctioned somehow. He has never not been here, something happened. My limbs and my body promptly race toward home. HE BETTER BE THERE.

My stupid legs don't go fast enough and I start to growl at every step. CRAP!

Twenty yards away—I'm twenty yards away and I finally see home. My legs jolt a bit as I see Pawpaw's patrol car in the drive. Shit!

Without slowing, I reach the front door in seconds. I burst it open with so much force, the door slams against the wall vibrating it and two hanging pictures fall to their deaths, crashing and breaking.

I look toward the living room and Pawpaw has a shocked-surprised look on his face and is stumbling to get around his recliner.

OOPS!

"Nessie Cullen's what on earth is wrong?" He walks toward me and the scent of his blood starts to tickle my throat. He has always smelled so delicious to me—my sweet Pawpaw.

"IS JAY HERE? Did he…"

"Calm down Nessie. You're scaring me. Jake said he'll be here later. He said he's feeling sick or something. He said he'll come over tonight to watch the game—him and Billy. Sue is gonna make some mutton stew tonight." Pawpaw gives me one really concerned look and then walks back to his chair and sits down facing the TV.

I slowly and gently walk over toward Pawpaw and I flop down on the loveseat, letting my legs hang over the sidearm. I try to remain nonchalant in front of Pawpaw who still looks mortified, but deep inside I feel like a tornado is brewing—I must go and find Jake. Jay is never SICK, EVER. My thoughts start to flash wildly with horrific images of what might be happening right now. I have to get out of here—I have to find him. Although right now, in front of Pawpaw, I must remain calm and seem relaxed. I have to show Pawpaw I'm okay. My colorful entrance was alarming—and scared the shit out of him.

Pawpaw's face at this moment shows signs of panic and his heart is beating two times above normal. I must fix this.

I start to swing my legs attempting to look bored. This better work.

"Where's Sue?" I turn my face toward the TV pretending to seem bored.

Pawpaw grunts, "Store." I glance at him out the corner of my eye and his eyebrows are pressed together and he is making his "super-worried face." He doesn't believe my poor attempts at normalcy.

"Jay said we were gonna do something fun, and he didn't pick me up today Pa. I'm really hurt right now." That sounded normal enough and it was the truth.

My Pawpaw's face changes to a look of complete amusement. Good it worked.

"Aw Ness. Jake has picked you up and dropped you off at school ever since you were an ankle-biter in preschool—every day, rain or shine there he was. Give the kid a break. One day without Jake isn't gonna kill you Kiddo."

How does he know that? I have also breathed air for 20 years and what if I chose to stop breathing, that will kill me for sure. Maybe a day without Jay will kill me.

UGH!!! My annoyed face amuses Pawpaw even more and he grumbles his grunty laugh and shakes his head at me. Anxiously, I start to robotically chew my fingernails.

Jay, Jay, Jay, where are you??


	11. The Beginning of the Storm Part 2

**Kitten: Thank you so much for your support. I dedicate this chapter to you.**

**BTW…I changed the chapter 3 different times because they all ended wrong. I hope the fourth one is a charm and 13 pages WOW!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters (obviously) – BUT EVEY IS MINE, as well as this plot **

**

* * *

**

Evey POV

Shit…shit…shit. My gift isn't working on either of them. Maybe I'm doing it wrong…maybe it doesn't work on animals…maybe my gift is gone.

I guess I can't take the easy road this time.

I give the bitch one more firm squeeze and she lets out a pig-like squeal and her eyes wildly look at me. I swiftly stand up still gripping her neck—pulling her up with me.

I maneuver her head to face me and I cynically give her an evil grin and wink. I squeeze even harder and with all my strength and at vampire speed, I spin around several times and then with all the force in me, I toss her as high and as far as I can.

Damn! It's good being a vampire.

My face produces the biggest smile I can muster as I watch her body slowly twist and turn midair getting higher and further away from us.

Ha! Flying dog!

I turn my body in the opposite direction and race west—with wolf in tow—and we become miles away in seconds.

I let out a roaring laugh as I hear her hit something with a loud thud far in the distance. I hope I knocked her ass out. I don't want to be chased right now, or bit again—fucken mutt. I look down at my bitten arm that still burns and the holes are almost healed—maybe being a blood sucker isn't so bad.

My legs maintain a rapid speed as I look over to wolf who lots troubled. I give him a wink and his troubled faces changed to a full out wolf-grin and flopping out of the tongue.

Damn, why does he have to be so cute?

* * *

**Nessie POV **

"…the sandbags were huge and heavy but the water still gushed in. Everything was soaked, it was a disaster Nessie."

I have no idea what he is talking about. I just heard him say Nessie, everything before that I paid no attention to—I heard nothing.

Shit.

I stop chewing my nails and smirk.

With my forced grin I look toward Pawpaw. Does he believe he has had my full attention this entire time? NO—the look of confusion on his face lets me know I have fucked up AGAIN. He lets out a heavy sigh—the kind of sigh that comes before one of his "long talks," and I ready myself for a speech. Crap.

We both jolt as the phone—seeming louder than usual—rings unexpectedly. I let out a loud gasp. I leap up out of my seat and pick up the phone before Pawpaw even finishes blinking.

"HELLO" Maybe I shouldn't yell. I look toward Pawpaw who isn't looking in my direction but is shaking his head with disapproval. I better calm down.

Her voice instantly disappoints me. "Hey Nessie. You have to tell me what happened…" Damn it. It's Crystal from school. "…and you seemed to be in a hurry today…" Where the hell is Jacob? Oh, he is gonna get it. "…and I thought that maybe if you want, you can come with me to…" This gives me an idea.

I press the mute button and begin my scene.

"I know Jacob, but that was not the plan. You were supposed to pick me up. Yes, I know you didn't feel well…no, I didn't say that." I glance toward my Pawpaw and I got his full attention.

"Yea, of course I can come over Jay. Yea, but if you aren't feeling well…I know…I will. Okay, see you in a few. What?"

Crystal's screaming voice gets my full attention as I release the mute button.

"HELLO NESSIE. HELLLLLOOOO…"

"Hey." In my softest whisper I answer her. Hopefully, she can hear me.

"Ness. I can hardly hear you. What's going on?"

"Can't talk right now Crys. I'm grounded." Shit, I hate lying. "I'll tell you all about it on Monday. My Pawpaw's here, I better go." I quickly hang up the phone and I head toward the front door slowly and carefully.

"Where do you think you're going missy?"

My double-crossing legs stop and my chest softly growls. Without turning around, I can sense Pawpaw getting out of his chair and heading toward me. I turn my head to look at him giving him my best "I-will-be-good-face", but he has his serious "don't-mess-with-me face" that tells me I'll be unable to leave this house without his permission today. SHIT.

"Oh Pawpaw." I try to make my voice sound super sweet and innocent.

Before he even speaks, the phone rings again and I jump forward but Pawpaw groans something inaudible and glares at me, which stops me in my tracks. He quickly picks it up.

He grunts an agitated, "Hello."

I stop breathing waiting and hoping he says Jacob's name.

Pawpaw clears his throat, "Oh hey Mike, what's up?"

Ugh, Mike Newton. I hope this isn't about his son Tommy. Tommy asked me out on a date last week and to his surprise I said, 'HELL NO!!!' He has not talked to me since and has been real immature lately. Damn cry baby.

I roll my eyes and growl.

Pawpaw eyes my gesture and turns his back to me, "You don't say. Have you checked the locks to see if anyone has…well, then how do you know that it might be an intruder?"

I quickly make my move.

"Bye Pawpaw. I'll be back later." I race toward the door attempting to make my way out before Pawpaw can stop me.

"Ness…"

I pretend I don't hear him as I leap off the porch and race toward La Push. I let my nose hit the air and I search for the only scent I need to find right now.

His scent becomes stronger southeast and I effortlessly change course.

HE IS GONNA GET IT!!

* * *

**Evey POV**

About 5 hours have passed and we have succumbed to a slow walking pace and I have not spoken a word since the she-wolf incident. Walking side by side in total silence is driving me crazy, but what do I say? What more can I possibly say to this human/wolf? Shit, I have told him enough already?

Wolf starts to quietly whine and I glance toward him, but just as quickly I look away.

I don't think taking him to Crater Lake is a good idea. I wouldn't want to get any more unexpected visitors, especially at a place that means so much to me. Right now, it seems like I'm up to my ears with werewolves and vamps.

"Wolf." I stop walking and turn to face him.

"Maybe you should go your way and me mine."

Wolf lets out a loud BARK that unexpectedly startles me.

"NO, wolf. Leave me alone or else…or else…you'll find out you can fly too." I make my most grim face.

Wolf flops his butt down mumbling gruff sounds—as if saying, "You don't scare me."

"Please wolf. Leave me alone, that's all I want, please."

If I could cry, I would right at this moment. I just want to be alone right now. I want to tearlessly cry as loud and as long as I want, and I don't want any prying eyes, especially eyes that are partly human.

He stubbornly shakes his head No, stands up, walks toward me and flops his body down on my feet. My grunty laugh makes him look up at me. His tongue flops out and I pat the top of his head. Our eyes lock and it seems all my questions, all my solitude, all my happiness are locked in his brown almond-shaped eyes. It seems as if he has the answers to questions that have plagued me for years. The answers I need—the answers I really don't want to know right now.

Why can't I look away?

His eyes abruptly blink and he quickly turns his head toward the north.

Wolf swiftly gets up and starts to make grunt noises and cautiously looks toward the northeast. A nervous whine starts to echo out his chest. My own chest starts to growl as the familiar scent finally hits my nose—SAGE.

I leap in front of wolf and a scary angry growl escapes my lips. Wolf tries to get around me whining, but I push him back with all the force in me and he skids back about 100 yards. I let my nose hit the air again—the prowler is close.

I start to crouch and ready myself.

I hear a POP in the distance and I instantly recognize his human scent and relax.

I turn toward Wolf who is nervously running toward me.

"CHAAA…" I squint my eyes to wolf, "Your friend I presume."

He gives me a loveable wolf smirk and barks.

Unable to see our visitor yet, wolf passes me and races toward the scent.

Our visitor's familiar voice echo's deep and loud from his unknown location, "HE IS COMING, YOU TWO. ALL OF THEM ARE COMING. FOCUS EM." Jacob's tone was rushed and guarded.

My hand yet again shifts to my chest where my heart should be the moment Jacob said "Em". I clutch my chest and my breathing immediately stops. Em—short for Embry right. I look over toward wolf who is still running in the direction of Jacob's voice and I gasp. It was Embry this whole time.

HOLY SHIT!

I struggle to focus…focus…focus.

Coming? Who is coming? I let my nose hit the air again. Jacob's scent is the closest and strongest and then several scents of sage at different distances with the hint scent of cinnamon, and in the very distance orange blossom—the human girl…Nessie.

Cinnamon? Who smelled of cinno…

I let out a loud thunderous shriek.

"SAM," I scream his name out, and Embry quickly stops running and turns his head in my direction.

I start to shake my head rapidly, unnaturally. My legs start to take backward steps—and then the steps turn to giant backward leaps.

Sam is coming after me. My mind flashes to our first hate-filled meeting.

I look toward wolf who is now slowly walking in my direction looking alarmed. I again start to frantically shake my head.

Jacob's body finally becomes visible. His half naked perfect body humanly runs toward us and his equally worried face matches Wolf's.

"STOP!" I scream as I hold out my hands making the universal stop gesture.

They both stop—although, Jacob slowly and smoothly tip-toes toward Wolf-Embry and then stops. They look at each other for a brief moment and then turn toward me.

"Please, please go away. I promise I will never step foot in Forks or Washington.  
Please, I just want to be left alone." Do I really want solitude? Is that what I really want?

They look at each other one more time and then Jacob steps forward to speak and I lift my hand up again gesturing him to stop.

"We're not here to harm you Evey Gray Wolf." He smirks after mentioning my name. "Sam is coming, but I guess you already figured that out. Evey, this time he will not stop until he has found and killed you." Embry swiftly sits up and growls with so much vigor that even at my distance I feel his growling vibration in my own chest.

Jacob turns toward Embry and speaks in a whisper which I am unable to make out.

I clear my throat to get his attention again, "How many are coming? And why did you invite the human girl, is it safe for here to be around us? She is behind Sam."

Jacob's eyes widen to a frightening level.

Jacob looks toward Embry and whispers, "I'm sorry man, but I have to make sure she'll be safe."

Embry nods his head.

Jacob quickly races in the direction he came and then what happened next I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it for myself...it happened so fast. Jacob made a move like he was about to jump up, but then a loud pop noise boomed and Jacob's body seemed as if it combusted annihilating his human body and in its place a furry humungous russet-colored wolf appeared running with a speed almost as fast as mine.

My mouth flew open and my hand gestured once more to the place and body part I want back so desperately—my heart.

I look toward Embry-Wolf who is slowly crouching his way toward me with his head bowed. I anxiously shake my head again and he stops.

"Don't you dare do that?" I glare at Embry and point to where Jacob had just displayed his werewolf ability.

Embry looks mortified and remains seated, staring at me, and softly whimpering. Would I be afraid of him, if I saw how he changed? Or would his beautiful human face be my complete torment, as I probably wouldn't be able to tell him no on anything??

His ears start to flicker back and forth, and he instantly stands up and looks over to where Jacob's scent disappeared to and barks with so much force and hatred that it sends me moving toward him—wanting to protect him. I sniff the air and the sage scents have stopped running and Jacob's scent was among them. Nessie's scent on the other hand was still running—running toward the danger.

"Is Jacob in trouble Wol…I mean Embry?"

Without looking at me, he lets out several horrifying sounds.

My need to want to protect my wolf surprises me as I have made my way next to him protectively crouching.

I analyze our situation. It seems as though there are two leaders—and I assume two packs. Jacob seems to be a pack leader and from the other day the way Sam controlled the two wolves in Forks proves that he is also a pack leader. But why does Sam want me dead, I'm so insignificant.

"Why does he want me dead Embry?" I look toward my wolf—shit I need to stop saying my wolf—and his wolf face looks toward me with a pained expression.

Embry quickly jumps forward and attempts to run in the direction of the scents but stops and sadly looks at me. His head shifts toward the scents and then toward me over and over again as if he's about to make a life altering decision. Maybe, he feels he needs to care for me, maybe I should tell him he can go back to his people.

I nod my head, "GO WOLF." I start to take backward steps away from him but he runs toward me and grabs my dress with his teeth pulling me toward his intended direction.

I try to yank my dress out of his mouth but quickly stop as the scent of blood—wolf blood—overpowers my nose. My body starts to vibrate and twitch and my own chest starts to growl.

"Are they fighting? But what about Jacob…is he alone?"

Wolf tugs at my dress one more time and I willfully leap forward as we run together toward the battle.

At top speed, he struggles to keep up, trailing slightly behind me.

We reach the scene and I recognize Jacob-Wolf and Sam-Wolf. They are crouching and snarling at each other. A large piece of fur hangs off Sam-Wolf's neck bleeding.

I also recognize the female wolf who attacked me earlier fighting with a brown wolf who is slightly bigger than her. I see no hanging flesh in this fight, but I do see bite marks on both with a fair share of blood.

The other pair of fighting wolves I do not recognize, and they too are fighting, biting, lunging.

Embry loudly howls making all the wolves stop and look toward us. He grumbles something toward the packs and then belts out bark after bark—I wish I spoke wolf damn it.

Jacob-wolf quickly walks over and crouches next to Embry, as well as two other massive wolves both brown in color. The chocolate-colored wolf swiftly winks at me before turning toward Sam's pack.

We all stand facing each other with Jacobs pack standing in front of me—as if protecting me and Sam's pack snaring and looking angry and hostile, ready to pounce.

Unexpectedly the wind from the north breezes past us and we all turn our head toward her scent. Jacob barks loudly several times and her scent quickly stops but then continues slowly and at a quiet pace. Jacob quickly looks toward me with pleading eyes.

Does he want me to protect his best friend?

"Do you want me to get her out of here?" I whisper.

He nods his big furry head.

I look toward Embry who also has pleading eyes, but what he is pleading I don't know. I touch the top of his head letting his fur stimulate my palm before looking into his eyes. I promptly yank my hand away feeling stupid as now every time I look at him I see his beautiful human face staring back at me, making me blush.

Embry quickly turns his head toward Sam and viciously barks at him as if Sam said something Embry didn't like.

I make my move in one swift leap as my legs move to a sprinting run toward Nessie's scent. Out the corner of my eye I see Sam and his pack lunge toward me, but Jacob's pack quickly blocks them. I stop and turn around toward the scene one more time and they are again in a full out battle, but Why? It can't be just for me.

FOCUS EVEY…

I dart in her direction letting me legs dash to a full out vampire sprint making my way toward the human girl. I have to get her safe and away from here. My tense muscles relax as her scent is incredibly close.

I quickly see her in the distance and her style of running confuses me. She does not run the speed of a human.

Her yelling echo's toward me, "We have to help them? Where are you going Evey? You have to help."

I come to a full stop and wait for her to get nearer before I make my move.

"Evey, what's going on? Why are you… Don't you hear them fighting?"

Yes, I do little one, but my mission is to keep you safe. Out of habit I crouch as she becomes only yards away from me. Her confused face changes and she looks utterly horrified as she shakes her head at me.

In one swift swoop she is in my arms and we are running in the opposite direction of the fight. I will follow her scent right back to where she came.

She eyes my direction and starts to fight me, but her soft warm fists feel like warm caresses—her soft warm kicking legs feel like slight taps. I laugh inwardly.

"Evey, you can't do this. You can't." Her tear filled cries twinges at my absent hallow chest.

"Jacob wants you safe." This was all the response she was going to get as proper words seem to fail me right now.

Is Embry safe? Is Sam's pack a stronger pack?"

Suddenly my vision disappears, and in an instant my surroundings change. I am in what seems like a huge living room with tall high ceilings, beautiful paintings on the white walls, a beautiful piano in the center, beautiful white couches, and in the far corner the biggest in-home Christmas tree I have ever seen. The people in the room do not notice me. All ten of them are strikingly beautiful and are opening gifts. Two people quickly catch my attention—Jacob and Nessie sitting side by side, each opening gifts as well.

Wait, where am I? I try to fight off the images swarming my mind. I start to loosen my grip on Nessie as I try to fight off this unknown vision.

I promptly regain focus.

Questions think of questions…questions….questions…

"NO." I hear Nessie still under my hold yell. "NO."

A force in my head knocks me down as I hear Nessie in my mind yell "STOP." My arms tightly wrap around her as her fighting becomes more frantic.

My vision then blasts to colors, bright colors of shapes and numbers. Then just as quickly changes to the Christmas scene from before. This must be her gift. Is she a Vamp?

Still with her tightly in my arms, I quickly stand up and stay stationary. My vision remains on Nessie's Christmas scene and my grip tightens as I start to wander around blindly.

And then her earlier scent hits me.

Ha! I don't need to actually see where I'm going. Her scent is crystal clear even if my vision is obscured.

My running and my direction displeases her as she starts to fight me again yelling "no" over and over again.

My speed doubles and we are what seems like 200 miles away from the battle. She stops fighting me and lets out a howling cry. Her gift subsides and my vision is perfect again and clear.

Poor Kid, she just wants to be with her best friend.

"I'm sorry Nessie, but Jacob wants you to be safe." I glance toward her still crying face, but she looks away from me refusing to look my way. "You know, I fought the female wolf…" I shift her body to my other shoulder to show her my bitten arm which has healed completely but the visible scars remain. "Look Nessie, see." I try and show her my marks, but she continues her refusal to look at me.

Great, just what I need more people hating me. Isn't my own self loathing enough, damn.

I reposition her again—giving her an easier position to avoid me. The least I can do is make this less hard on her than possible.

My legs quickly pick up speed and she grunts something under her breath and starts to fidget.

"You can put me down now, my house is around that bend in the path. I won't runaway, besides you are ten times faster than me. And to top it off if my Pawpaw saw you carrying me, he will think you are trying to teen-nap me, which is not a good thing."

I let out a laugh as I put her down, but her serious-not-amused face stops my laughter and I mask it by coughing.

Her sad concerned face makes me feel horrible.

She then turns and walks toward her home and I remain motionless watching her every step.

Without turning she says, "You know, once you leave I will go and search for them, so I guess you better stay with me or else you will have to do this again." She turns her head to glare at me. Her sad defeated face was intense. She then makes a "come here" gesture with her hand and swiftly turns toward her house again walking slowly with head bowed.

I guess she's right about that and I don't want to have to chase her around Washington or Oregon.

I quietly and slowly walk behind her taking in all the new scents, most of which are human—OH SHIT BLOOD.

FRESH BLOOD…in…every….direction…

* * *

**Embry POV**

I didn't want her here. I didn't want her anywhere near this stupid fight, but I didn't want her to flee again either. If I left her there she would have hit the sea to never return, and my life as I know it would have been over. I would have become a hollow shell—a detached robot following Jacob's bidding.

Here, she belongs here with me, but right now with Nessie is where she belongs—Jacob is right. Thankfully, she understood Jacob's wordless plea.

My plea was for her to not runaway, to stay with Nessie…to not leave…me. She glanced my way and I felt indestructible. She is all I will ever need, all I will ever want.

At the very moment she touched me, it sent an electric shock throughout my body giving me a jolt of strength. I saw nothing else, I saw no one else, everything around us didn't matter, everything around us disappeared…that is until I heard Sam's disgust through Jacob's mind.

Sam mentally shouted_, "Oh how romantic, the parasite and the stupid dog saying farewell. This reminds me of the insect-Tick I had on my ass the other day, but I said my farewells by killing it. Hey Jake, I hope this one doesn't have Lyme disease."_

It took all the strength left in me to remain still. I barked my hatred toward Sam, letting him know exactly what would happen to him or any of his minions, if they came near Evey.

When Evey dashed to the right and started her journey toward Nessie, my eyes wanted to remain on her beautiful figure, but in that instant I saw the predators move, the predators that wanted her dead…she instantly became their prey. They lunged forward and I felt their hatred, I felt their need to kill her. Jacob and I reacted first, and thankfully Quil and Jared quickly followed.

My main goal was Leah, with her speed and complete hatred for Evey I knew she would be my main concern. I had to disable her first, one way or another.

Unfortunately for Leah, the only strength she has are in her legs…she is built for speed, not strength. I took her down hard and at full strength, I didn't hold back—her being female meant nothing to me. I know for sure I dislocated her hip and broke one of her hind legs, and her right front paw I nearly chewed through to the bone. She'll be out for a while until she heals. Bitch! She is down for the count right now.

Quil and Jared had no problem handling Paul, but they both were severely mentally torn having to fight one of their good friends. They didn't injure Paul, as I did to Leah, but I think Paul's ego is greatly put to strain, as they are both sitting on him keeping him down. It's a funny sight to see, I wish I had a camera.

Jacob and Sam are another issue. Jacob is shouting over and over again, that I better not join in or ELSE. It does look like Jacob is faster and stronger, but this will end so much faster if I …

_Don't even think about it EM…_

Jacob has Sam down. Jacob has his teeth clutched to Sam's neck pushing him to the ground in a submissive move. I can smell the flow of Sam's blood, but he doesn't want to submit. Jacobs teeth bare down more and Sam makes a shrieking noise. Somehow Sam's hind leg hits Jacob in the gut and Jake lets go. They both quickly stand and start to pace, pacing in a circle. They continue to circle each other snapping and growling.

_Jacob, I can…_

_Shut the hell up and make sure Leah is still out and that Paul is still rendered useless._

I look over to Leah who is still out for the count--DAMN I'M GOOD.

I look over to Paul, and he has stopped squirming. Quil and Jared are now play-snapping at each other both still sitting on Paul's back.

_EMMMMMM watch out…_

Something hits my back sending me straight on my stomach. Sharp teeth clutch the back of my neck, clutching tighter and tighter. I frantically look toward Leah—but confusion sets in as Leah is unmoved in the same place I left her.

I look toward Quil and Jared, who have stopped playing around and are anxiously looking in my direction still sitting on Paul.

I glance toward Sam and Jacob, who are now wolf wrestling.

WHO THE FUCK IS ON ME?

His jaws clasp tighter around the back of my neck as his scent finally reaches my nose?

FUCK…

* * *


	12. The Aftermath

**Kitten: Thanx again. You're the best :)**

**Who do you think the wolf is? **

**Um…nope you're wrong ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters (obviously) – BUT EVEY IS MINE, as well as this plot! **

* * *

**Embry POV**

Why did it have to be him? I don't want to fight him. By his massive weight and strength, this will be an even match—a fight to the teeth. I don't want to fight him, not like this—we both have good reason to kill each other. Fuck!

He starts to lift me up by the back of my neck and my legs start to kick and prod hoping they reach a certain tender destination. He unexpectedly swings his head back and tosses me hard to the left and I become airborne. I shift my body around and my feet quickly grasp the earth with all four paws but I continue to skid back. I slow to a stop and ready myself for a fight. I face him and crouch.

His size surprises me. I haven't seen him in wolf form for years, and I hope that is to my advantage.

In my peripheral view, all other wolves have stopped fighting and are now slowly heading toward us.

_Be careful Em. He seems keenly focused, careful with him. Sam didn't see or hear him coming either. It's like he's his own pack. _

_Jake, I don't want to fight him. Not him. _I turn toward Jake for a split second and he has a look of utter panic.

SHIT!!

With a loud and booming_ POP_, Seth phases to human.

The look on Seth's face was of disgust. He looked at each of us, looking disgusted and disappointed, and he lastly looks at me—the longest and hardest.

He turns and slowly makes his way to Leah—who is still out for the count. He stops just in front of her. He lets out a tired and worried sigh and slowly turns again to face us—his eyes find me and glare with so much anger that out of habit I crouch and ready myself for the impending fight. Still glaring at me, he shakes his head.

"You know, the only reason I'm not gonna kill you right now is because I put myself in your shoes. What would I do, if I were you? And without even thinking, I know I would fight—I WOULD fight…" His voice trails off and becomes inaudible as he looks toward the northwest…looking toward La Push? He slowly looks down at his sister and then snaps his head back up and looks at me. "Although, was it really necessary to do this to her."

I crouch even further and growl. I will not apologize or feel bad for what I did to her.

Seth humanly growls back at me and flashes his teeth.

He stops and quickly turns to look at Sam, "And you, maybe if you placed yourself in his shoes you too would have realized how stupid this fight is. I blame you too Sam for my sister's current condition."

Sam growls at Seth, but Seth lifts up his chin and steps forward.

"Yea, I blame you Sam. You fed her all that bullshit. Don't shake your head fucker, I was there remember. You said 'our imprints are in danger Leah, what about our imprints.' You are such a self-righteous hypocrite you know that. You spread your filthy lies and hatred brainwashing your followers this rubbish and expect them to die for YOUR CAUSE. What if he killed my sister, would you have cared? Better yet, what if Emily was the vampire, would you want us to banish her or would you brainwash us into thinking vampire imprints is what's best for the tribe? WHAT WOULD YOU DO HYPOCRITE?" Sam's growling was muted by Seth's screaming voice.

"I want nothing to do with you, and you better stay away from my sister, you hear me Sam." His eyes quickly turn to me. "That goes for you too Em. I can put myself in your shoes for so long, then it just turns into you kicking my sister's ass and that is where I get involved. If you ever touch my sister again, I will personally take care of you"

_Tell the bitch to stay away from Evey, and I will gladly stay away from the dog._

Seth nodded his head as if he understood my barking howls.

He bends down and pats Leah's head whispering something before slowly lifting her up. Without another word, he slowly and steadily walks northwest—toward La Push.

_*POP*_

Jacob's phase startles me. He slowly walks toward his clothes that were left in a scattered trail. Quil, Jared, and I follow Jacob.

I stop and turn toward Sam who is still looking toward Seth and Leah.

Ouil lets out an agitated sigh._ You're too damn slow Jake. _Quil runs ahead of Jacob and starts to pick up the usable items and he just as fast runs back with his mouth full of fabric.

Jacob with only his underwear and torn shorts on heads back toward us. We form a line facing Sam's pack. Sam and Paul continue to look toward the now disappeared Seth and Leah.

Sam without turning his head toward us, thunderously phases.

His steady voice rises, "You better keep her away from La Push. If she even places a toe on the border, she is MINE." He turns to face me when he say's "mine." I let out an angry and tired growl. She can place a toe anywhere she pleases.

"If she kills or creates ANYONE, SHE IS DEAD. Same Cullen treaty applies to this one. I will hold you personally responsible Embry Call…remember that." And without another word or look, Sam and Paul follow Seth's path.

_*POP* *POP*_

Quil and Jared phase and have huge grins on their faces.

Damn, I haven't been human in awhile.

_*POP* _

I slowly stand to face Jake as I stretch my tired limbs. Jake has a matching smile on his face as he reaches and squeezes my shoulder. I, on the other hand, cannot smile at the moment…I need to know Evey is safe. I wonder where she is? I have to find her. I better phase back and search for her, I don't trust Sam. I have to see her face, I have to see she is okay…

Quil and Jared's booming laugh quickly gets my attention. They both quickly turn around. I look toward Jake who has an extremely amused look on his face and I stare at him confused—he too lets out a loud laugh.

"You are thinking about Evey aren't you…cuz I can tell." He raises his eyebrows and also turns around.

I look down and immediately wish I had at least underwear on. Shit!

A muffled ringing sound catches all our attention and Jacob quickly reaches into his torn-to-shreads back pocket pulling out a phone.

He anxiously yells Nessie's name sending me to leap by his side.

Evey…EVEY…EVEY, please be with Nessie.

* * *

**Evey POV**

This is too much for me right now. I let out an exhausted hiss—hissing more to myself for my lack of control—stupid crazed hunger.

Everyone in that house is in great danger.

Nessie swiftly stops and looks toward me looking alarmed.

"Nessie, I need to get out of here. I can't go in there…" I stop and point to the house she is walking toward. "The blood is…there are two males and a female in there and I want their sweet, delicious, appetizing…"

My voice trails to a silent murmur, and my eyes dangerously focus on the house and I start to slowly walk toward it. Their blood seems to be dancing for me, beating rhythmically humming at me to come closer—hypnotizing me.

Nessie swiftly leaps next to me and places her hand on my arm.

Instantly, my vision disappears. I gasp and reach for her hand to shove it away but at once I freeze—my muscles relax as my robbed vision slowly morphs to a vision of Embry and his barely clothed body standing in front of me. I see Nessie and Jacob as well, both in bathing suits, splashing and jumping in what looks like a beach or a huge lake. Embry in all his almost-naked glory is standing on dry sand looking out toward the unknown, as if looking and waiting for something—in deep thought. I try to walk toward him but can't. I let out a growl as my moving legs take me nowhere in this vision—I just remain still. I let out a louder angry growl.

Nessie's face quickly pops up in front of me.

"It doesn't work that way E." She says as she winks at me and then also looks toward Embry.

Nessie takes my hand, turns and walks away from Em. Instantly my surroundings start moving. I try to turn my head toward Em but to my dismay I can only see what Nessie wants me to see and right now she is walking and looking straight ahead. I let out a tired sigh.

Her voice chimes out almost as if she were singing to me, "I know we are going to be great friends. We are very much alike you know. Sam's pack is just gonna have to deal with us." She faces me and winks. "Right now, we are going to one of my favorite places. I will take you to where my father lived. That other house where the three humans were, belongs to my Pawpaw. He means the world to me…" Instantly, I feel horrible. Would he really have been in danger if we were closer? "…his name is Charlie Swan. He is an almost retired Chief of Police for the city of Forks. He has one daughter—my mom, Bella Swan, and one granddaughter—ME. My mom and dad just recently moved away and Pawpaw is all I got here." She stops and tilts her head to the side analyzing my facial expression. "Oh E, don't feel bad for me, my folks desperately wanted me to go with them, but I…" Nessie stops talking and instantly pools of water start to accumulate in her eyes. "I had to stay here." She starts to blink repeatedly, fighting the tears back. She quickly looks away from me.

She instantly lets go of my arm and immediately my sight comes back. Her Pawpaw's house is nowhere to be seen and we are in a completely new area. New faint scents instantly surround me.

The scent of a huge building in the middle of the woods instantly baffles me and my eyes scan the horizon looking for the building.

"It's over there, you can barely see it." She points toward the west. I look left and right but see only beautiful wilderness. She lets out a groan as she stares at my confused face.

She takes my hand and tugs me forward. Finally, the house or should I say mansion bombards my wilderness view. It's breathtaking. It seems so surreal. This seems like a complete dream which I will awake from soon—vampires, werewolves, special gifts, and mansions in the middle of the woods.

My mind quickly focuses as the faint scents of vampires looms around us, which become stronger the closer we get to this mansion. My head frantically looks around as in every direction their putrid scent is present—ITS EVERYWHERE.

Why has she brought me here?

"Nessie." I start to focus on the scents. It seems they have not lived here in years. "…I think we better go Ness. This place doesn't smell safe for you. I think you can go follow Jacob now…the battle is probably over." I anxiously turn my head to the west searching and finding the scent of sea air. "As for me if Sam survived, he will be coming for me, so I better lea…" Before I can pull my hand away, Nessie grabs my entire arm with a strength that surprises me.

"You can't leave Evey, please. You have to stay here with me." She points at the house. "Don't leave me here alone…" A mixed look of horror and sadness cross her face. "Please."

She squeezes my arm and tugs me forward.

UGH! I have no beating heart, but why does it ache?

"Nessie, you are in danger if I stay here. If Sam…"

Nessie lets out an agitated groan as she pulls something out of her back pocket with her free hand. A phone? She flips it open and dials a number with super human speed. She briefly looks at me and smiles before looking toward the mansion as we continue to slowly pace toward it.

The number she dials rings softly once and then immediately a muffled deep anxious voice says Nessie's name.

"Hey…wait…wait Jay. First off, are we in any danger? Evey wants to leave me here ALONE because she feels she is putting me in danger because of Sam and him needing to kill her…"

My body becomes rigid as I wait for her response. My eyes bore into the side of her face.

Nessie quickly turns to look at me and grins.

"I knew it…" Nessie leaps up as if she has won a prize. "I never doubted you boys. What? Oh my God, he attacked Embry."

What, who attacked Embry? Nessie rapidly shakes her head from side to side. Who…who…who attacked him?

"Huh…well he was always the voice of reason, but no one ever listened. By the way Jay, you are in so much trouble. I am so mad at you, so don't even think about showing your face in front of me for a while…" His deep muffled pleading voice chimes out the phone.

"…No Jay, there is no negotiation. You tricked me, you had me running in the opposite direction and…"

We finally reach the front door, and my nerves become overwhelmed. If I had a beating heart, it would be hammering in my chest right now. Nessie abruptly stops and we just stand motionless facing the door.

"…and I was waiting for just a brief second before I realized that you weren't even anywhere near there. No Jay that's not good enough…right now I am so mad, that I…I…I don't even know what to say. I was a wreck, and I even had to lie to Pawpaw and Crystal…What? What? UGH!"

Nessie finally looks at me smiling, "Hey Evey, Embry wants to know if he can come over…." Before I can even answer she quickly turns her head away from me and yells at her phone, "JUST EMBRY, NOT JACOB." She turns her face back to me and winks.

Embry. Embry. Embry. Embry. Embry wants to visit me. But, but I'm a vampire. Why does he want to visit me?

I look at Nessie and shake my head.

"Nope, sorry boys. You two are not invited. I gotta go Jay. I have to show Evey her new house." Without another word she flips her phone shut and jams it in her back pocket. She grabs my hand and pulls me forward.

My new house?

Nessie gives my arm one more firm squeeze before reaching for the door knob.

I catch my breath as the door cracks open slowly revealing my new temporary home.


	13. The Call of the Drum

This chapter was inspired by the Black Lodge Singers--thank you guys. Hopefully I don't get in trouble as I put their youtube song on this chapter, but I did it for educational purpose only so it cant be wrong RIGHT?? please copy paste site and listen when appropriate.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters (obviously) – BUT EVEY IS MINE, as well as this plot!**

**

* * *

**

**Evey POV**

Why is my hunger now numbed, muted, lessened? Why has my body somehow let go of that struggle? The insane hunger that dominated my early vampire birth has now become a distant memory. Although, my body has weakened immensely, that absolute deadly hunger that grew inside me is now dulled. Why? Maybe its this house and its peaceful tranquility, maybe its Embry's scent that is pacing back and fourth somewhere far but not far from here, or maybe I have just let go and have become a bonafide crazy loon.

It has been fourteen days since Nessie first brought me here, and my world has officially crumbled to pieces. Everything around me-the scents, the visuals, the prestige-has bombarded my mind. It has destroyed the Evey that once lived and breathed. My soul has been destroyed/annihilated and my mental stability has shattered into a million unfixable pieces. The shred of sanity I had left has been severely put to strain. My senses have slowly reached their max at weirdness--I'm now on overload.

As Nessie dragged me into each room, my body wanted to combust. It felt like I would implode. My body slowly shook violently, but I was not cold. To my surprise, Nessie did not notice, but I knew something was not right--inside me something was dying--maybe my sanity. The small shred of sanity I had left snapped like a thin piece of string.

NIGHTMARE - I have to be dreaming. I must be having a nightmare. WAKE UP EVEY...WAKE UP.

....

....

But I'm not dreaming. I'm a homeless monster with no family, no friends, no pulse. So what is left for me? Who wants a crazy looney dangerous vampire around?? And furthermore, what should I do about Nessie's gracious hospitality. Nessie gleefully showed me ever room in her grandparents home, but how can I stay here, I don't belong here. I have tried in vain to imagine myself here, but my poor attempt has failed miserably...how on earth would I fit into this equation? Why would a family of white beautiful people want some crazy Indian from Oregon squatting in their home. This house is too good for me....too good to be true. I have never known such living -- this is more than I deserve.

And Nessie--sweet patient Nessie. Why is she not afraid of the bloodsucker inside me..? Why doesn't she run for the hills?

Nessie anxiously wanted to hear my opinion of her beautiful house, but I was expressionless and had no words of praise to give...I was a goner-my sanity had snapped.

Without permission, I headed straight upstairs and to the furthest room. I ran toward it with Nessie in tow and before she could place a foot on the threshold, I slammed the door shut and locked it. Nessie pointed out--while yelling through the closed door--that this was her father's room and that it belonged to me now. I stood there froze--frozen in a world unknown to me. I just stared at the now closed door in front of me, staring/standing for what seemed like hours. Nessie tried with all her might to get me to open the door, but I remained unyielding. After a very long while, I defensively slid one of the huge bookcases in front of the door--trapping myself. But Nessie--faithful Nessie--remained with me that whole day. She told me stories of her life here-of her family and of course Jacob. After hours went by, Jacob eventually came and he too shared stories through the closed door of his life in La Push and of his pack, but my numbed mind remained unmoved. Day turned to night, and Nessie and Jacob had to leave. Then to my horror, it was Embry's turn, but he did not speak. He just leaned against the door and hummed a song that I had never heard. I quietly made my way to the door leaning exactly opposite of Embry. Even though my hearing was super acute, I placed my ear to the door to better feel the vibrations of his humming. His scent, his tone, his breath was so clear to me that it was hard to stay put and remain on my side of the door. Unfortunatley for me, after several hours, his humming slowly stopped and he eventually succumbed to snoring soundly. Oh Embry, why are you trying to save a wretch like me?

This charade went on for days and everyone took their turn, although Embry every now and then stayed outside running around the estate over and over again without rest. Nessie said he was "making his rounds" and making sure I'm safe-- SAFE FROM WHAT/WHO? Shouldn't everyone else be in danger because of me?

As for my time, that has consisted of me pacing around the room scolding myself to wake up. As of right now, however, I have quit pacing and have defeatedly situated myself on my back flat in the middle of the room with arms outreached, facing the ceiling above--motionless. My mind is ready to burst. I can not handle anymore mythological creatures or magnanimous surprises, I cannot handle any more unnatural events or situations. I'm done.

....

....

But even with all this nonsense, Nessie has dutifully visited me everyday right after school and stays hours with me, but unfortunately for her I still refuse to open the door or speak. My mouth actually seems to have fused shut on me. Why?

I don't know why I have chosen this certain attitude, but everything in me has shut down. I can no longer bear the outside world.

So with that being said, who cares if I starve because of this melt down--I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN A WORLD THAT I DON'T RECOGNIZE-A WORLD THAT SHOULD NOT EXIST.

I close my eyes and pray for sleep.

Why can't I just sleep, PLEASE?

* * *

**Nessie POV **

She is being a stubborn mule. These past two weeks have consisted of me trying to figure out how the hell I can get her out of that room--VOLUNTARILY.

UGH!!

I impatiently look at the slow-paced clock that hangs high above Ms. McDowell. My leg bobs up and down repeatedly as I count down the last seconds of class.

The bell rings and I'm out my seat before anyone else--rushing for my usual meeting place for Jay. I again ignore all comments and questions as I pass my classmates at normal human pace. Nothing will make me lose my focus.

"Nessie...."

"Ness...wait..."

"Ness..."

I break free from the crowd and see my destination. I focus on the forest line that surrounds Forks High and quicken my pace just slightly. I will wait...wait for the cover of trees and brush before I truly run. I let my nose hit the cold air--making sure no humans are present--no--and I leap at full speed.

I am determined that today is the day. Today, has to be the day she leaves her room. Her scent has become so mournful again. Her scent has sent Embry into panic. Embry wants to break down the door and give her his own blood if he has to. Her scent has made him edgy and distant and he also has refused to talk to any of us. Jacob says, Embry has thought of more than 20 different ways of getting her out of her room so she can fed, so she can survive. Some of his ideas have consistent of mutilated animals, and some ideas consist of Embry cutting himself up to fed her, a thought that sends chills down my spine. He will do absolutely anything to save her. Jacob has mentally ordered Embry not to do anything crazy, but Embry--even mentally--has become distant and quiet, so Jay is getting rather restless about the quietness in Em's mind. To top off Em's bizarre antics, he has also remained outside and has not come in the house for 4 days. Jay is pretty sure that it's her scent that has done this--her scent is like catnip to a cat, like a moth to a flame, like bees and their hives. He wants to be with her so bad its driving him crazy.

So with that being said, TODAY HAS TO BE THE DAY-SHE HAS TO BE OUT OF THAT DAMN ROOM....and it's Friday for Christ sakes, doesn't she want to do something fun--doesn't she want to hang out with me--damn-it, I need girl time. Or doesn't she want to be with Embry at least--she must know how he feels about her and that damn song he wrote for her that he never stops humming even in wolf form--SHE HAS TO KNOW??

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"This isn't working Ness." Jacob yells from the downstairs living room couch. The crackling sound of chips and loud chewing starts to echo throughout the house.

I glance at my watch and to my horror my Friday is half gone--5:58 p.m.

Damn-it.

"Nessie, we need to leave now, or they'll eat all the food...PLEASE. This bag of chips ain't gonna cut it."

Jacob with an almost empty bag of chips walks down the hall toward us with a mournful sour expression. His pleading eyes look down at me waiting eagerly for a response. I was sitting cross-legged in front of the closed door again.

FINE!

I loudly sigh.

"Hey Evey. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

I listen for any movement.

....

"FINE THEN, just be stubborn." I hit the door gently with my fist and shoot straight up at vampire speed.

"Let's go Jay."

Without looking back, I sprint down the hall, down the stairs, and leap out the door and off the porch. I hear Jay still in the house fumbling around--probably taking off his clothes as he doesn't want to arrive naked or with shredded clothes--and then finally I hear a *POP.*

Within seconds Jacob-wolf and Embry-wolf are on either side of me as we head west--deep in the woods.

I smirk toward Jacob--who has his clothes clutched in his mouth--and out the corner of my eye I see a small parcel bouncing up and down that is tethered on a string around one of Embry's extremities where his clothes--that havent been used in a while--are folded neatly.

Still running I shout, "Damn-it, we should just drag her out guys."

Jacob grunts a laugh, but Em lets out a whine. I laugh but then quickly face forward as Embry's mournful face breaks my heart. He looks absolutely miserable--his hair is long and shaggy and covered with muck. UGH!!!! I will give Evey one more day before I head straight to every door in that house and remove them--I cannot standby and let this continue any longer.

After a few seconds, I notice Embry's no longer at my side. I quickly turn and head back with Jay mimicking my every move. Jacob and I quickly stop confused at the scene in front of us. We see Embry sitting down facing Evey's house softly whining and quivering.

"You're not coming Em, but you have to. They want all the packs there. It's a wolf gathering--all packs and their imprints must go--Well, at least you have to go."

Without looking at us, Em loudly barks in response.

"Okay then just go for 10 minutes, if you think it's all bullshit then leave. At least go and eat Em...I don't remember when the last time you ate a proper meal was."

I look to Jay with pleading eyes. Jacob quickly nods at me and walks toward Em grumbling softly at him.

"C'mon. She's not going anywhere Em. Besides, one of you have to be there to defend yourselves just in case this gathering is partly about you two. Please..."

Embry turned and looked from me to Jay and finally snorted his response while leaping in the direction we were headed. Good! At least he wont miss this important gathering and I do have a feeling this meeting is about him and Evey--hopefully in their favor.

The gathering is at First Beach. The elders--the ones still living--don't approve of the now separate packs. Word spread to the elders that there were three packs--Jay's, Sam's, and Seth's. The elders weren't pleased.

After minutes of silence, we hit the La Push border and the delicious smell of steak, hamburgers, hotdogs, fry bread, beans, corn bread, and more made my mouth water. The smell also reached Jay and Embry and they quickened their speed racing toward the gathering and the all-you-can-eat-buffet. I couldn't help but laugh as they head toward darkened trees a little ways away from the gathering and two loud *POPS* boom in the darkness.

I continue my path as I hit the beach and my watch starts its hourly beeps--6:00. Like clockwork the drumming starts and I glance toward the deafening pounds and slow my pace to a walk. Each elder had their place making a perfect circle with Billy sitting head spot and the drum in the center. They were situated in the center of the gathering but neither of them acknowledged anyone. Each elder had their full attention on the drum as they started to chant their sacred song.

Unfortunately, if they did pay attention they would have notice each pack and their imprints made their own "camps" - making three separate camps and ultimately confirming the elders failed attempt to unite us.

As the drumming grew louder, everyone took notice--the ones who were eating stopped eating, the ones who were talking stopped talking, the ones were were walking stopped walking--and all present focused on the elders. To my amazement, I had stopped walking as the elders song grabbed my full attention.

The song was an old Quiluette song I have heard a thousand times, but quickly it changed to a steady beat--a song I have never heard before.

youtube .com/watch?v=Ac1FW-81oxY&feature=related (take out extra space after youtube)

I stood there in awe. I watched the elders drum and chant their beautiful song passionately. Each pound of the drum sounded like a fluttering heartbeat. Tears start to roll down my cheek and I quickly wipe them away with my sleeve. My eyes then flicker toward Billy who to my surprise also has tears rolling down, as do two other elders. I let out a gasp--I have never seen Billy cry. His wrinkled beautiful face looked sad and pained.

Out of nowhere, Jay quickly stands next to me with his face full of worry.

Jay leans in and whispers, "This song is her song. The song of the third wife."

I stopped breathing--The third wife. This was beautiful. This song was breathtaking. The elders sang it with such passion, such conviction. My eyes bore into each elders face.

A warm hand gently grabs my arm gently guiding me backwards. My eyes finally tear away from the elders and glance at the hand grabing my arm. I don't have to look at his face to know it belongs to Jacob--each line in his hand and each indent I have seen a million times. I look up to meet Jay's intense eyes and attempt to hide my worry by playfully growling at him which makes him smile and growl back at me. In that split second, every ounce of blood in my body feels as though it has traveled into my face. Crap, I am probably blushing and unfortunately his grunty laugh confirms my fear. I quickly look away and notice he is pulling me toward his "camp."

Each pack made their own circle around the elders and our "camp" has us facing west-facing the beautiful Pacific Ocean. We quickly take our seats next to Quil-Claire and Jared-Kim with Embry standing behind me looking out toward the pacific ocean--I know his mind is miles away east of here. I look around frantically--and notice what he has probably noticed. Everyone's imprint was there, everyones except his and Jay's. My heart pounded loudly looking at Embry's aching eyes. I quickly turn away as his ache seems to be tearing at me. My eyes absently glance toward Jay who feels my stare and turns to wink at me. I playfully punch him in the arm and revert my eyes back to the elders.

Jacob Black. My poor best friend. My poor best friend who has wasted his years watching over me as opposed to finding his own imprint. I have told him a thousand times about him needing to be around his own people and not wasting it with some teenage half breed like me, but he has just shrugged it off, as if it's not important to him. Every time I bring up the word imprint, he blushes and changes the subject. I will be both horrified and happy when he finally does imprint on someone. Although, I don't know how it will be when he places his imprint before me and when that horrid day finally does arrive, I will not be ready for it.

Jacob places his warm had on my knee and squeezes it.

"You okay Ness. Do you feel alright? Are you sick? Something is wrong."

I quickly look at him and compose my face. I cannot tell him what is truly worrying me so I will settle for blaming my worried face on Evey and Em.

I roll my eyes and secretly use my pointer finger to point behind me at Embry. Hopefully, Jacob understands my vague gesture.

Thankfully, Jacob nods and faces forward toward the elders looking momentarily content.

I then reach behind me and place my hand on Embry's barefoot, maybe an Evey memory will liven him up. My mind scans every memory of beautiful Evey. At that moment, Embry softly gasps-most likely due to the memories.

With my hand still on Em's foot, I scan the gathering and see some attendants still listening intensely, some start socializing again, and some start to head for the food as the beautiful song continues to pound loudly.

Then all of a sudden my senses become alert as her scent gets closer at a speed that is too late to react to and in that instant her figure flashes past me. It took not even a second for her reach the center where the elders sat. But just as quickly as she ran, she stopped finally blowing her full scent at all our surprised faces.

Evey stood still as a board with curious eyes right behind Billy--but her eyes weren't on Billy, they were focused on the drum that still pounded despite the numerous screams and several pops.

In that split second everything turned to chaos.

* * *

FYI - The Black Lodge Singers did not write that song for the third wife. BUT I love it and love the BLS. In my head that is the song the Quiluette elders were singing. Thank you BLACK LODGE--see you around the powwow circuit. (another FYI--the BLS don't read this shit, but I had to write this on here anyway.)

Yicks, I hope I don't get in trouble for posting a youtube song on here. I hope it helped get a better visual and sound for my story.


	14. The Gathering

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters (obviously) – BUT EVEY IS MINE, as well as this plot **

* * *

**EVEY POV **

Who am I fooling, no matter how tight I shut my eyes sleep will never come.

Oh God, save me from this suffering?

I slowly open my eyes and stare at the ceiling above. I focus on every grain and splinter. With my perfect vision, the ceiling seems only inches away from my face. My eyes start to follow each line, each grain splintering off creating more lines.

My attention quickly changes to my other sense. I shut my eyes as various scents around me slowly start to grow stronger. Nessie and the wolves' scent have now become too far to focus on and instantly the air around me starts to clear. It took half a minute for their scent dissolve.

I take in one sharp breath and quickly taste and smell different scents all at once. The scent of the vampires who once lived here, the tall green trees outside, the damp soil and moss, the fallen pine needles, the soaring birds high above, and the small mammals scampering about alerting my senses and lingering in my nose and throat.

I sigh loudly--all these nature scents remind me of Astoria, my home.

Home.......home....a word with only four letters but those four letters mean so much more than they're given credit for. I'm a homeless wanderer now whose only company is a strange half human girl and shape-shifting wolves.

Friends? What good are human/part human friends to me now? What good am I when there is a slight chance I will eventually want their blood?

Nessie invited me to a pack gathering? But I don't think having a vampire at a wolf gathering is a good idea and by the sound of it I'm pretty sure Sam will be there. I'd rather face a thousand hungry blood thirsty vampires than face humongous part human/part wolf Sam. If it were up to him, he would probably want to get his paws on me and throw my cold flesh in fire--piece by piece.

Jacob and Nessie both wanted me to go, but how can I--IM A VAMPIRE DAMNIT. The dogs don't like me and Sam already warned me about being anywhere near his people, so going to the LP Rez isn't the path I should take.

But what path should I take?

Maybe, I should just slip away for good and break all ties with Nessie and my strange connection with Embry.

...I don't belong here.

Be strong Evey...

...I must go...

With every muscle in my body, I try and lift my arms and legs, but they only twitch slightly. The effort to move seems too great right now. Why?

Should I stay...

...But how can I stay ....

But how can I leave....

How can I leave without Embry. My chest seems hallow and overwhelmingly empty without him near me--without feeling his rapid beating heart, my quiet chest frightens me.

This is the first time in fourteen days where I have had total silence--no yapping Nessie, no Jacob eating and chewing downstairs, no Embry's fluttering heartbeat, and no Embry humming his beautiful tune.

Just silence.

I need to get use to this...

I try and enjoy the temporary silence.

...

...

...

...

...the quietness from inside me is disturbingly maddening.

I focus my attention to the outside noise...which quietly whispers in my ear.

What the hell should I do?

I tightly close my eyes praying for a sign....any kind of sign...

...

...

...

...

All of a sudden, a strange feeling in my throat snaps me out of my gloom. I let out a strangled grunty cough and instantly flutter my eyes open. I reach for my throat and wrap my fingers gently around my neck. I clear my throat over and over again, as a strange feeling--as if I have swallowed a very tiny fish--slowly becomes stronger and stronger.

My fingers tighten their grip around my neck as an odd dull pain slowly takes over. As the seconds pass, my throat feels as though it is collapsing shut. I start to grunt and cough, but the pain and dryness increases rapidly.

I leap up from my lying position and crouch, hissing violently--the pain, I remember this pain.

NO!!!

It's hunger. MY RAVENOUS HUNGER IS BACK...I let out a thunderous growl as the scent of blood from every creature within a 10 mile radius is morbidly in my radar. Why? Why? I thought I was over this part of me?

....

....

It was his scent....I sniff the air quickly searching for his scent, struggling to catch any whiff. It was his scent that killed my hunger, which was probably why he had constantly stayed near me...Embry's scent dulled the beast inside me and now that he's miles away west of here, every creature with a pulse is in danger.

NO!

Without notice, my body races toward the door. With a quick flip of my wrist, I shift the 200+ pound bookcase filled with books and toss it across the room creating a loud thunderous noise behind me. Without looking back, I turn the doorknob too fast and with unnecessary speed, and the locked door pops open and loudly rips off the hinges. I lift the door over my head and toss it aside as I race down the hall reaching the top stair at vampire speed. I instinctually leap down to the first floor below, gently and quietly landing on my feet with no struggle or stumble.

NO! NO!!! I CANT DO THIS AGAIN!

My legs try to race forward but remain motionless as I stare at the closed front door in front of me. I MUST FIGHT THIS.

I must contain myself. I cant do this. I cant!

A shrieking moaning yell immediately escapes my lips, as I cry the only way I can. My knees start to wobble and my arms start to twitch as the scent of blood is too close to keep my weak will-power under control.

My legs then race forward and my hand quickly reaches for the front door and I turn the knob gently pulling the door open.

NO EVEY...NO!!! As soon as the outside air hits my face, all my senses go into frantic mode. I feel my pupils dilate and focus in on the scents around me. Every scent had a trail I could see, from the small creatures, to Nessie, Embry and Jacob.

Fight it Evey. FIGHT THIS...

Unfortunately, my legs don't listen to my mind as I leap off the porch and run in the direction of the nearest creature's scent--a deer.

My speed triples as the poor creature is dangerously too close.

...I see fast animal movement straight in front of me...Her small brown body and long skinny legs sprint to the left and right weaving in and out of bushes trying in vain to escape her certain death...My throat tightens as I become closer and closer...the venom starts to seep out the corners of my mouth and I start to hiss loudly at myself.

I must stop this...NO!

...just then the distant sound awakens a stronger part of me...

...I reach for my chest....

...my chest...

My hand quickly grasps my shirt directly over my chest and my speed slows to a stop as the distant sound far away softly echoes inside me--the sound of a murmuring heartbeat. I stand motionless as the heartbeat-like sound is accompanied by muffled beautiful chanting. I quickly turn my head to the right--West.

Each beat vibrates in my chest and my hand lingers over my nonexistent heart. I slowly look down at my trembling hands over my chest. My heart--it feels like I have a heartbeat again, just like when Embry is near me.

West. I must head west. I turn on my heals and race toward the direction of the Drums.

The memories start to flood my mind and quickly take over my every thought making me gasp for air. The pounds of the far off Drum continue to echo in my chest as my long lost memory crashes my mind.

_I was wearing my favorite pink Jingle Dress. Ten-year-old me raced to the Astoria Annual Powwow that was held ever year one block away from my house. With every muscle in my body, I raced toward the registration booth where all the other dancers stood and waited to be registered._

_I slowed my pace to a walk and adjusted my dress, making sure I didn't lose any jingles. The ladies at the Indian Resource Center helped me make the dress. They had sewed it out of old'style clothe, a light pasty pink color with brown very small flowers all over. The elder ladies apologized for the old'time fabric, but I was delighted. It was beautiful. I didn't understand why they were apologizing for such beautiful fabric. My Jingle dress also had puff sleeves, my favorite style, and on my skirt, I had carefully placed five rows of shiny beautiful jingles all around. I was proud of my dress. _

_In my hand, a hand-me-down fan, a donation to the Center, was held tightly. The feathers were worn and frayed, but I held my fan with pride and I was not ashamed of its unappealing appearance. _

_  
I made my way to the back of the line of about 20. Looking around at the other Jingle dress girls and adults, I finally understood why the Elder ladies earlier apologized...All these dresses had bright vibrant colors with matching leggings, and in the dancers hands they held perfectly placed eagle or goose feather fans decorated with beads and/or fringe. I looked at my dress and fan and clearly I didn't belong here. Their regalia was perfect, new, colorful. My regalia was just hand-me-downs and out-dated. _

_But, filled with pride, I stood in line--this was my dress, MINE. I was happy with what I had. _

_As I stood in line, the head drum pounded it's double-beat song. Standing at the end of the line, I danced in place, doing my best sidestep. I practiced my steps perfectly with each beat and I could feel each pound of the drum in my chest. I closed my eyes and continued to dance._

_"Look Auntie, her dress is for old ladies. Isn't that the weird girl down the street, what's she doing here. " _

_My legs stopped dancing and my eyes flew open. I hung my head and remembered the voice, her voice haunted me everywhere I went, and now here at my beloved powwow her venomous voice sent chills down my spine. Her Auntie laughed at the remark but thankfully shushed her. My legs stood frozen as her presence behind me sent me into panic mode. My legs and heart refused to dance as the drum continued to loudly call to me. As the line moved and I became closer to the registration table my legs only moved robotically. Even though, my bully Lisa didn't acknowledge me further, my day was ruined. I knew, I knew that I would never dance again and this dress will go straight into the garbage as soon as I got home. _

_As soon as my bully and her Auntie's attention turned to others in line, I quickly made my getaway. My legs ran me to the cover of trees and bush near the powwow, where I had remained the rest of the day. I cried at my weakness. _

Sage, why am I smelling sage?

_Night fell, and the last song beated on, I looked at my fan one last time before burying it right there in the cover of bushes. I looked at my dirt filled hands and promised myself I would never dance again. _

Sage...sage...sa

My memory quickly fades as the heavy scent of sage, loud popping, and screaming slowly become too much to ignore. I quickly snap to and I frantically look around.

NO...I can't be here....

How the hell did I end up here?

I look in front of me toward the drum that called me and 5 elders sit in a perfect circle singing an Honor song--and all 5 elders gawked at me with wide-eyed horrified concern but surprisingly they remained in placed singing.

I take a giant leap back and quickly turn toward the growling behind me.

SHIT!! I'm only a few feet away from wolf-Sam and his sharp teeth as he growls and snaps at me. His hackles stood up straight alerting me that a fight will soon ensue. To the left of him the female-wolf that attacked me earlier.

SHIT-Shit--shhhit!! I crouch at the ready.

I hear another pop behind me and in an instant wolf-Embry crouches protectively in front of me--he shifts so close to me that his tail and backside touch my hip. I quickly look around and woman and children are frantically running south along the shore screaming. My attention then turns to the woman standing behind Sam. She stood still, but surprisingly did not look frightened. She was a beautiful full human, in her 40's, and had a deep long scar on one side of her face. She stared at me in wonder.

The drumming finally stops and in that instant no-shirt-wearing-Jacob stands next to me. I look at him horrified and confused.

"I...I...I didn't mean to come to your Rez Jaco..."

"Don't worry Evey. You are Welcome here." Without looking at me Jacob squeezes my shaking arm and quickly lets go.

Sam loudly grumbles and barks at Jacob's remark and I lunge myself behind Jacob, burying my face near his muscled left scapula. The scent of his body quickly relaxes me and I take several more long breaths. My hands then grab both his arms and with my face still buried in his back, I attempt to pull him backwards away from Sam--but sadly his strength stops me in my tracks.

"No Evey, you will stay..."

Sam's loud angry growl cut off Jacob's response and Sam continues to violently bark so loud that I quickly cover my ears with my hands as the sound is deafening. Sam quickly start to howl creating a chain reaction of *pops* from all directions.

Nessie silently breathes the name "Seth."

I quickly bury myself deeper into Jacob's back.

"No...this stops now...All of you..." A voice I have never heard before shouts angrily. His Elder voice deserves attention and I quickly lift my head away from Jacob. He was the Elder I stood behind a minute ago.

"Sam, that's Enough." The Elder quickly walks toward scary-angry Sam. Sam immediately stops growling but his raised hackles keep me on alert. I look around and see all the wolves I've seen before crouching and ready to fight.

I peek around Jacob and see Embry sitting down with his attention fully on the Elder. Em seems to feel my stare and turns his head toward me. His huge tongue flops out and he gives me a wolf grin that clearly confirms my deepest wish--I'M STAYING HERE. I AM GOING NOWHERE. THIS IS MY HOME NOW.

I wink at Embry and Sam quickly growls his disgust. Jacob slyly looks at me out the corner of his eye and grunts a laugh. It seems Jacob's not scared of big scary Sam after all and my tense muscles relax even more.

"Sam, do you see that..." The Elder points to us. "Do you think I would let my son be that close to a Vampire if I thought she was dangerous."

Son?? Holy shit, that is Jacob's dad. I bury my face again in Jacob's back.

A small hand quickly touches my left shoulder and her soft voice whispers, "You don't have to be scared Evey. They wont hurt you...I won't let them." Nessie's face was genuinely both concerned and heartfelt. She takes my hand and pulls me out of Jacob's shadow. As if Embry was my own shadow, he shifts away from Jacob and flops his butt down on my feet. He then wolf-laughs at his smooth move and then gives his attention back to the Elder.

"This will end today Sam...you hear me...TODAY or else..."

Before the Elder can finish his threat, her slight beautiful figure stepped forward--the beautiful scarred woman. With her eyes focused only on me, she kept her stride even though Sam whined and barked, and then in seconds a BOOMING POP sound blasted loudly forcing me to cover my ears again. In that instant, a naked Sam stood in front of us pleading with the woman he called Emily.

"No Sam. You are wrong this time. She won't hurt me." She looked from me to Embry. "Look at them, Sammy. Don't you see it. They are the future..."

She stopped talking and finally tore her eyes away from me and looked to her Sam, touching his face gently. They both stared adoringly at each other for what seemed like hours. The love that came off them was too much for me and I quickly looked away.

Emily sighed heavily and once again started her journey toward me and I quickly snapped my head toward her--she was taking small slow steps toward me. Sam with a look of both rage and fright, glared at me, watching my every move. Sam stood almost frozen except for his violent shaking.

My muscles quickly tensed and I cut off my un-needed air supply as she was only a few yards away. I did not hunger for her scent, but her scent was one I would have to get used to. Her scent is one I will never be able to explain right as long as I live. She smelled almost like my mother.

Sam's rapidly twitching body got my attention again, and his eyes were deadly focused on me. His lips also twitched and he flashed his white teeth at me as he softly growled.

"If she attacks Emily, I will..."

Emily cut off her mate by snapping her head around, "Stop it Sam..."

Sam shut his mouth instantly and reverted his death glare back to me. She slowly continued to walk toward me and I looked around trying to figure out why the hell I didn't just hit the water and leave. My eyes fell on Jacob's father who also looks horrified, his caring/frightening eyes bore into me. I looked to Jacob next to me, He had a beautiful grin on his face. I then notice all the wolves settling around us either lying down or sitting looking relaxed. It looked as if Sam and Embry were the only two ready and waiting for a fight.

I lift my hand toward Emily and give her my stop gesture. "No...I'm a Vampire..." I shake my head at Emily and take a giant step back.

"Are you going to hurt me Evey Greywolf?" She cocks her head to the side and waits for my response. After seconds of no response, she continues her journey toward me. Instantly, Sam also takes a giant step toward Emily but Embry barks and snaps at Sam almost biting his bare leg.

*POP*

A loud thunderous pop echoes in the night and instantly Sam-wolf and Embry-wolf are in battle, tearing at each others fur...and each lunging for the neck.


	15. The right thing feels so wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters (obviously) – BUT EVEY IS MINE, as well as this plot **

**

* * *

**

EVEY POV

Every muscle in my body wanted to protect...to protect Nessie, to protect Emily--to protect the other humans, and mostly to protect Embry. The battle in front of us intensified violently. My eyes frantically looked around for any other danger and my eyes analyzed the scene in front of me; the tribe's people were screaming and running away from me, Emily staring motionless at the battling wolves, the snarling two wolf packs crouching toward each other with Leah snarling at me. My mind quickly became unfocused trying to absorb all the hostile stimuli until Embry-wolf yelped in pain. My eyes darted back to him quickly and my every muscle then lunged forward protectively. In my peripheral view I saw Leah lunge but another wolf stopped her, I didn't care to see which wolf it was, my mission was to help Embry. With every inch of strength in me I grabbed Sam-wolf by his hindquarters. He gave a loud bark and tried to turn his head and snap his teeth at me, but I spun him around with a speed that made everything around us blur together. I softly heard Emily say _STOP, don't hurt him_. I slowed just a little to ease her mind and threw him just as I threw the shewolf the other day. He flew through the air and all eyes were on flying dog, except my eyes. My eyes scanned and found their destination in the opposite direction. I ran, ran toward the water--ran to the ocean that again called me. I was the cause of all this. It seems I only bring heartache wherever I go. Why do I bring chaos and destruction? Leaving is the only answer.

I will miss Forks; I will miss the friends I made here. And even though I never really spoke to my new friends, it is going to be hard leaving them. They made me feel like I was home; they made me feel like I was family. But, yet I still felt I didn't belong, like I should be with my kind—I am a Vampire. But it seems that me being Vampire doesn't bother them—it's like I have this minor issue that they can live with, but how can I allow this? What if… UGH!

I will miss Nessie…Nessie who told me stories of her beautiful loving family—her family who are vegetarian vampires and choose to live differently than those blood suckers who feed on humans. Nessie and her vegetarian family have made my acceptance of what I am possible--my dear friend Nessie. She would remind me that I am a Vampire, but that I don't have to murder humans to "survive."

I will also miss Jacob, with his wit and charm--his appetite. His stories have consisted of life in La Push, his family, his tribe and of course Nessie. He makes me wish I was raised in La Push.

But the person I will truly miss is Embry; I will miss his face, his voice, his stories, his songs, his always shirtless body, and his scent. When I locked myself in my room at Nessie's, I was anxious when he wasn't near me; when I couldn't hear him humming his songs, talking, breathing, and snoring like a bear.

But, what else can I do, I have no other choice. An eagle can fall in love with a sparrow, but how long would their love last, where would they live, and would the eagle ever get so hungry to want to eat the sparrow.

The eagle has only one choice to make if it truly loves the sparrow...the eagle must leave...leave to keep the sparrow safe and away from its thirsty eyes and stomach. SAFE.

As the shoreline became closer, I heard Embry-wolf bark, then in that instant I heard an ear-popping sound, and Embry's human voice called out to me in pain.

"DONT LEAVE ME EVEY!"

My every muscle wanted to stop, but my mind was stronger. I knew I was the hungry eagle raiding the sparrow's nest. This is forbidden. I am the eagle that would bring destruction to the sparrow and his kind. I was not the answer, I was the problem.

"EVEY" Embry yelled for me again. I instantly realized he was running after me.

My eyes, my eyes wanted one more look at him before I left and without slowing or stopping my head involuntarily turned toward him--one last glance I thought.

I shouldn't have done that. The look on his face is one I will be haunted with for the rest of my life. He had a look of complete despair, of complete self annihilation.

At that moment her soft harmonizing voice rang in my head, "EVEY, wait...wait EVEY...don't leave us." But Nessie's sweet voice didn't affect the final decision that entered my head.

I dove in the water with ease like a bullet shot out of a gun. I didn't look back and didn't come up out of the water. The eagle will keep the sparrow safe...the eagle doesn't belong in a sparrow's nest, it belongs....

* * *

**NESSIE'S POV **

She was a blur as she enter the water. WOW! She is 100 times faster than my dad I thought, she is amazing. Embry unfortunately wasn't quick enough to stop her and he reached the shoreline about 10 seconds after she dove in. By now, she was probably about 500 miles away from us swimming at her unnatural pace. Luckily Jacob was right behind Embry and grabbed him from behind, but Embry fought. With Embry's free right arm, he elbowed Jay right on the nose and blood instantly gushed out.

CRAP, Jacob grunted out.

"JACOB, LET ME GO...I CANT LOSE HER. YOU CAN'T HOLD ME HERE. I WANT..." Embry was crying and shouting all at the same time. He was hysterical. They were wrestling on the sand again, this time Embry was become more aggressive. Jacob gave me a quick firm nod and I knew what I was to do.

I slowly walked toward Embry, focusing solely on him. Embry saw my direction and fought harder to escape Jacob's clutches. Embry actually started shaking and Jacob's wide concerned eyes told me I better hurry. I leaped toward Embry in one big stride and my fingers found their destination.

**

* * *

****EVEY POV**

Why does this feel all wrong? Why do I feel so empty? As soon as I left Washington, and....Embry I have felt empty...I have felt emptier than I have ever felt ...I feel hallow...I feel...invisible again.

Before all this...I had never left Astoria...I had never left Oregon...I had never left the United States...with that being said what the hell am I doing here? The language was different, the people were different, the scents were different. What brought me to this town? I wandered the ocean for 28 days searching for a sign any sign, and then the smell hit me like a smack on the face. The smell was the strongest putrid smell I have ever come across. It smelled of a million pounds of rotting fruit sprinkled with some sort of blossom flower. It was too tempting to pass up; the scents here were too much for my senses to ignore. I know...I know this smell is from my kind. Maybe I can find answers here; maybe I will finally fit in and...

Will they accept me?

* * * *

For two days I wandered the streets of Italy, roaming at night from city to city searching for the scent that called me. Whether it due to my solemn depression or lack of energy, I have realized I no longer thirsted for human blood. When I left Embry, Nessie, Washington, my body has given up--I feel like a Zombie just walking to nowhere. I only venture at night, but the humans I have come across are in no danger from me. My head is filled with thoughts of Embry and of my room in Forks, or Nessie, even of Jacob. My empty heart aches for their companionship and I know that human blood will not fill that void.

Here in Italy, the humans keep their distance from me, maybe they know something is not quite right with me or maybe they think I am just a dirty traveler. My appearance I think might be a little alarming, as my clothes at the moment are rags and my feet are filthy from walking around barefoot like some gypsy woman. But what about the Vampires, where are they? I can smell them, they are all around me, but not a one has come near me. I have come to the conclusion that I should not go looking for them, they can come for me. The last time I snuck up on Vampires it didn't go to well, and I don't want to make that same mistake again.

* * * *

Its day number three and here I stand alone again, and barefoot standing on a beautiful stone lined street surround by this putrid smell with no one in sight. I draw a deep breath, contemplating my next move when his scent entered my throat and forced me to hiss and crouch at his direction. I glared at the huge building in front of me but I continue to hiss and growl. I saw nothing before me but that building, but his scent was drawing closer and walking at a slow human pace. His dark tall silhouette finally came into view and stopped when he saw me. I must have been a sight to see, as he tilted his head to the side surveying me. This took about a few seconds and finally he lifted his head back and laughed. He had a tall and lean body with an olive complexion and dark hair reaching his shoulders. I snarled at him the moment I saw his bright red eyes. He is a human eater.

"You've been one tough cookie to find." His thick accent made me hiss louder, which made him laugh louder. "Do you not talk little one?"

Maybe to this smelly tall beast I might be little, but I will fight to the death if I have to, which made me cynically chuckle.

He gave me an evil grin in return and stepped toward me once more. I hissed at him again, and he quickly stopped. He gazed at me looking dumbstruck. My protective stance must have puzzled him and maybe he was analyzing his out come if he attacked me. I crouched lower.

He then half smiled and crossed his arms across his chest. Another scent came to me and instantly I realized why this beast eased his approach uncaring at my angry posture. The offending new scent was more putrid than this monster standing in front of me. The scent must be from someone fierce and big.

"Demitri, just admit it…You can't find this one. Andiamo!"

"Stai zitto!Felix, she found us." The vampire named Demitri responded to a Felix whom I could not see just yet. Although just as soon as I thought this, this Felix flanked to Demitris' right in an instant. Felix mimicked my defensive crouch, while Demitri just gawked at me. Felix was large to say the least. He too had an olive complexion and a strange accent.

What should I do know? Will they hurt me? Do they want to kill me like Sam does? Do they...

My gift got to them at that moment. Felix no longer crouching looked around frantically as if searching for something, while Demitri started to walk back the way he came mumbling to himself about forgetting what he was supposed to do. I grinned at my gift.

In that instant, two new smaller scents came to me, children I thought. Horrified, I straightened myself and then I noticed a foggy haze draw near me.

Instantly I felt nothing, my world blackened and all my senses go completely numb.


	16. Useful or Useless?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters (obviously) – BUT EVEY IS MINE, as well as this plot **

**

* * *

**

NESSIE'S POV

"He won't eat it Ness." Jacob's worried voice echoed at me from downstairs, but I ignored him and slowly continued my way down the hall. It seems every time Evey leaves something like this happens. Why is she making this hard on everyone damn it...damn you Sam...damn you Leah.

When I get a hold of Evey, I will let her see and know exactly what happens every time she leaves us. I will force my memories on her, I'm not even gonna ask. She has to see who suffers when she leaves.

This whole mess again has taken its toll on Jacob. He has not phased to wolf in 3 months. He said if he did phase he would go straight to Sam and kill him. Staying human, he says, is safer. Embry on the other hand also has stopped phasing, but he's also stopped everything else. I think he'd even stop breathing if he could. It's been 3 months of nothing; no phone call, no visit, no letter, not even her scent can be found. It seems he is slowly dying. If she truly doesn't return, I think Em will just give up living.

Calm down Nessie, Calm down. I attempt to calm myself as I walk toward Evey's old room. I balance the food tray -- New York steak and eggs with steak fries and a slab of ham -- on my hip as I knock on Evey's door with my free hand.

About 3 months ago, Embry had fixed the door mumbling to himself that when Evey came back she would want the door back on. He also redecorated her room in "his style." When I first saw what "his style" meant I held back my laughter. His decorating style was narrowed to one particular carnivore. Jacob wasn't so kind or quiet about his thoughts. He laughed at Embry calling him a goofball. Jacob smugly stated that when Evey sees her new room she will think she's at a wolf wildlife sanctuary cabin in Montana and would demand a refund.

Embry placed wolf figurines, pictures, light fixtures, everything wolf all around this poor room. Although, I do like the bed--he made the bed frame out of large driftwood from La Push--and yes each post has wolves carved in all over. Unfortunately, Jacob didn't miss a beat and said 'Why did you make it a king size bed, it's only her and she doesn't even sleep.' I couldn't help but laugh at that one. Embry just turned five shades of red at that remark. But, after that comment, he wandered about the room rearranging certain "wolf" pieces, ignoring us. I miss that Embry, but that Embry no longer exists. For the first couple days of Evey's absence, he was so active with a positive attitude.

I knock on the door again and loudly sigh--still no sign of life. I turn the knob and peek inside first. He's where he was yesterday, unmoved. I gently push open the door.

Out of habit and trying to sound as gentle as possible I whisper, "Breakfast is ready Em. I had to fight Jacob for this last piece of ham. He's been salivating for it since about 3 o'clock in the morning. I saved you a piece." I place the tray as close to his head as possible. Em's only been eating-or I should say nibbling-once a day. He takes about two bites outta something and doesn't touch it again--but yesterday he didn't touch any of his food.

I sit on the floor right behind him cross-legged letting my knees touch his bare back. He was lying on the floor facing the wall in the fetal position with arms wrapped around his legs. I turn and look at the untouched bed he made.

"Em...that bed is beautiful. She is gonna love it when she sees it. You should actually sleep on it Em."

Still no response, not even movement.

"Hey Em...maybe...well you know before she gets back...I mean...maybe right now...isn't..." Crap, what do I say? How do I put this gently? How do I say -- you look like a dead corpse Embry...that's what--You look like you're on deaths door--What will Evey think of you looking like this?

I lean forward and place my fingers on his bare back letting him have it--My memory of her jumping out of her hole in Canada looking like a beautiful mermaid with a tattered blue dress. I was awe struck at how beautiful she looked--wild, untamed, unknowing. He twitches at the memory--_her somersaulting in the air landing in front of us growling the word 'MINE.' _Surprisingly, I hear Embry sigh and chuckle, but to my horror the memories of Evey seem to be making things worse as he gasps and starts to cry at the sight of her. His body quivers and shakes, but not because he's angry, but because he's crying. I pull my fingers away from his skin ashamed I've made his mood worse. He quickly turns to look at me and shakes his head.

If I could look at a man that's been dead for a month that image couldn't even compare to how horrifying Embry looks right now. He looks exactly like a Zombie. His eyes are puffy swollen and red from crying with dark circles under them. He also looks like he's lost 30 pounds (his oval full beautiful face is now caved in with sunken cheeks). I gasp at his appearance. Today has been the first day in 2 months that he has turned his face toward one of us. My facial expression must have made him uncomfortable as he quickly turns back to face the wall.

"I want to see her again Ness, please show me more." His raspy voice cracked and he softly continued to cry.

I first place the food tray directly in front of him. "I will, but you have to eat." As soon as I hear chewing, I gently reach forward and touch his forehead.

* * *

**EVEY POV**

I slowly open my eyes feeling groggy and drunk. I shake my head several times and instantly become disoriented as I'm lying on a strange and unknown marble floor, alone. Where am I? I sprang up and crouch protectively when the sensation of danger hits all my senses.

Their scents forced me to growl an earsplitting growl and I glared at my kidnappers. There was a mini-Army in front of me (standing higher than me as if on a stage.) The only space separating us were marble stairs--10 steps to be exact. There were 7 vampires directly in front of me and 5 vampires behind the 7. My eyes lingered to the vampire in the center. He reminded me of a floating dead person. He was at least a million years old. He had long black hair, milky pink eyes, and transparent skin that showed disgusting purple veins, but what was more alarming was his scent. His scent was of old death, he smelled more of death than of rotting fruit or blossom, which burned my nose. I crinkled my nose as I stood frozen staring at him. He too stood frozen staring at me, but he had a most curious grin on his face. His lips parted a bit as if ready to speak but he immediately closed them again rethinking his words.

My eyes then scanned the others. The two vampires closest to the center vampire were also old and decrepit. The vampire on his right looked absolutely bored. The vampire to his left looked angry, hateful, and glared at me with piercing milky pink pupils. The next two vampires I recognized immediately-Demetri and Felix-who both bowed their heads at me grinning. My eyes lastly fell on two preteen/teenage twins standing motionless at the far end of the mob. The female twin looked grave and she narrowed her eyes at me as if waiting to be commanded to do something. The male twin looked at me curiously. My eyes then scanned the females behind the front mob and they looked bored and terrified at the same time. One vampire in particular looked as if she wanted to be somewhere else completely. She was a small vampire standing right behind the long black haired vamp holding onto his rob it seemed.

My quick evaluation took only seconds and finally the vampire with the long black hair spoke.

"You were impossible to find young one. We have spent days looking for you. Lucky for us you stumbled across Demitri. Welcome."

That's a bullshit welcome if you ask me. I recognize bullshit when I hear it. I crouched further down and hiss. The twin children hiss back at me.

"Be calm Little Jane, Little Alec. Maybe she doesn't speak English. Buon giorno. Parla Italiano? Di dov'e?"

I remained quiet.

"Aro, lets get this over with. She's useless to us." The pale haired vampire on the left said with disgust.

I take a step forward toward the vampire who called me useless leaning on my toes ready to fight. But just as I step forward so does Felix and Demitri and I immediately revert my crouching stance toward them, growling and hissing.

"Now, now...there will be none of that. Demitri-Felix please." The man called Aro motions for Demitri and Felix to stand in their original places and they immediately do. "Now, young one I have a few questions for you. I take it you do speak English...ay...when my brother Caicus called you useless, you almost lunged for the attack." He grinned at me and continued. "I've heard from good authority that you possess gifts--defensive and offensive gifts."

Defensive and offensive? What the hell does he mean?

Do I tell him the truth; do I let this vampire know all about me? Are they trustworthy? I instantly glare at all the vampires in front of me...I must remain calm.

…

I have no chance in hell to get out of this alive if I fight them all at once. I must think.

…

I look toward my audience and hope my plan works. I immediately get confirmation of victory as all but one vampire starts to stumble around questioning themselves.

Aro looked around horrified as everyone, every single vampire in the room were wandering around bumping into each other looking confused, mumbling to themselves.

I slowly walked up the 10 steps and Aro starts to take backward steps away from me.

"Child, this is a wonderful gift. Please, I've only brought you here to show you my family and if you want to be a part of it." His horrified eyes and nervous hand gestures pleaded for me to stop, but I didn't.

What does this monster know of family? It seems the younger vampires in his lot are his servants or guards, not family.

My answer came out in a snarling growl, "Do I look like I need a master?"

"No child, I don't mean a master, I mean a family. Each one of us has a certain gift. For instance, that vampire there, his name is Alec it was his gift that struck you numb for which we were able to bring you here safely without a fight."

What...shit...what should I do now?

...if I release them from my hold they will all want me dead now...and it seems they all might have gifts...this Aro vampire must not have a powerful gift as he would have used his gift on me. I must remain brave; he brought me here for something. He wants something from me or he wouldn't have bothered with me.

I continued to walk toward him and he continued to walk backwards.

hmmmm...

It seems he just offered Alec as a parting gift blaming him for my kidnapping here. I then change my direction and run toward Alec staying directly behind him. I hear Aro gasp, as I focus on Alec.

"No child, please don't hurt him. He is like a son to me. His twin over there also has a gift. Her gift is pain; she can make you feel pain without even touching you. What more do you want to know child? Please don't hurt them. Please, I truly think you would be a great addition to my family." He paused and noticed my facial expression lighten. "So why did you come to Italy then young one? It seems you were looking for us, weren't you?"

Shit, I was, but this seems all wrong. This doesn't seem right. I feel like I should kill all of them, like they are the bad vampires and...

"What's your name young one?"

He was trying to get friendly with me. Should I let him?

I stare at him for a couple of seconds and finally I answer, neglecting to state my last name. "Evey."

"Evey, that's beautiful. Now Evey, will you please release my family from your hold?"

"NO! First you will answer my questions."

Surprised, he slowly nods.

I change my attention of Alec and race up to Aro.

* * *

**NESSIE POV**

This is officially the worse summer ever. Jacob still hasn't phased to wolf and only stays on Cullen land (he doesn't want to bump into Sam). I love my Grandparent's place, but I also like patrolling and having adventures with Jacob, now I'm like a prisoner surrounded by invisible bars. I'm gonna kill Evey when I get a hold of her.

The only positive note is that Embry is eating again, all my memories of Evey have made him positive and upbeat, and his monstrous appetite is back. He has also started building a home for Evey. The home will be on Cullen land, as Sam cannot step foot here. Embry picked a faraway secluded area where the Cullen's (when they return) will not notice it unless they look for it. Embry being Embry wanted it to be official and asked me to call my Grandpa to ask him for that particular spot and Grandpa was ecstatic that Embry wanted to live here and told Em that he can have as many spots as he wanted. Esme even asked Embry if he needed assistance in decorating. Embry politely declined and said he made all the furniture and has purchased all the fixings for the home already, which made Esme laugh and ask "Who's the lucky girl?" We all froze for a second. Maybe telling my Grandparents about a newborn vampire isn't a good idea. Embry didn't dare lie, so he gave my Grandparents a half truth saying it was a Native girl named Evey from Oregon. My grandparents became so happy that they said Christmas this year would be at their home here in Forks and they want to meet Evey and see Embry's new house, which made me happy and worried at the same time. EVEY BETTER BE HERE BY THEN, I thought. Shit that also means my parents will be here, oh shit and Alice.

"I didn't make the house too big did I Ness." His rough and happy voice broke my concentration.

I turn my attention down at Em.

"No way Em, its perfect, this house is beautiful." I was perched high in the tree next to Em's new home. The house was done except for the painting. He turned toward me with a wet paintbrush in hand and smiled. He stayed up day and night until he was done. Jay even helped. The house was finished in 4 days. This was day 5 and Jacob as we speak was at my Grandparents on the couch sleeping.

"When I was in wolf form, Evey told me all kinds of stories Ness. She talked of what her hopes and dreams were. She also talked about everything she missed and will miss now that she's a vampire, but I'll change that as best as I can." He winks at me flashing his beautiful white teeth in a full grin (Em's back thank God). He continues with a loud sigh, "She talked of always wanting a single story home, yellow with black trimming." He lifted his yellow paintbrush. I sighed. He will make a perfect boyfriend/husband for Evey. "Oh, and look at this Ness." He placed the paintbrush in the pan and ran inside. He bolted out the door with a shiny box. He gently opened it and I jumped off the tree and ran toward him to get a better view.

"She told me a story of a little girl who loved jingle dancing, a little girl who got hand-me-downs, a little girl who was teased her whole life, a little girl who buried her fan near her favorite powwow, a little girl who told a wolf these stories, a little girl whose wolf found that fan and will give it back to her so she can dance night and day with her wolf."

I looked at Em who had tears rolling down his cheeks, and then I looked down at the fan in the box. It was an old dirty wilted fan. The fan looks like it will crumble under Evey's grip.

"Of course I've made her a new fan, this one is a memento gift. She no longer has to be ashamed of what she is or what she has, or what she has become. I will make sure of that." His big sappy grin made me laugh.

"You are perfect, you know that Em." I slugged his arm.


	17. The Machine,Monster & Master of Puppets

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters (obviously) – BUT EVEY IS MINE, as well as this plot**

**

* * *

**

EVEY'S POV

Does the fearless monster truly fear nothing?

The first two weeks of my life here in Italy, the Volturi way of life was spoon-fed to me. I trained morning, noon, and night. Aro explained, that Vampires are of a higher race than humans—we are like Gods—and Gods need to be prepared at all times. Aro also emphasized that Gods sometimes fight with other Gods, which is why he chooses the strongest and most gifted vampires for his coven.

These "special gifted vampires" were handpicked by Aro to be the Gods of Gods. Inwardly, these lessons were boring and tiresome, and all the "God" sermons made me uneasy. I don't feel like a God—I feel like a Monster.

My days varied with lectures and schooling, but mainly I was aggressively physically trained in all aspects of being part of the Volturi—most importantly I was trained in enhancing and perfecting my gift.

When it was Demitri's and Felix's turn to train, they were utterly flabbergasted at my natural talent in fighting—they were also surprised by my strength calling it "newborn's luck." Demitri pushed me the hardest and I noticed he pushed me even harder when he would lose his bouts to me, which was often. While I trained with Demitri's and Felix's, there was one condition: I wasn't allowed to use my gift—they wanted me to enhance my hands-on fighting skills. They soon realized I needed not such attention—I'm a natural born fighting machine.

I figure, I have had to fight for everything my entire life pre-vamp and post-vamp, being a warrior vamp-using my vampire "talent" is just another addition to my long list of struggles.

Each day after my long hours/days of physical training it was time to "train" with Aro. According to Aro, my gift is the most powerful shield gift he's ever come across. Not only am I an untraceable vampire, Aro is also unable to "read" me and when he attempted to, my defensive gift was activated and he immediately became confused. I even rendered Renata useless permanently and now she "safeguards" the wives. Unfortunately, my true gift was dormant. Aro knew from the start that my raw gift was not at its full potential. My true gift was kept safe and asleep hidden away in the depths of my mind. Aro pushed and pushed my gift to the limit. He knew there was a stronger monster inside me; he knew the monster inside had the potential to warp minds…to bend fantasy and make it into reality, he saw that I was a puppeteer with the ability to confuse and change minds—questioning your every thought and no mind was safe from me. He knew my gift was a powerful mind-manipulating gift activated by my shield. He never wavered and I did as he commanded knowing full well that the monster inside was being turned loose. As soon as I controlled my true full gift, Aro tested my new skill releasing the entire guard against me except Alec, and before Aro could even finish his attack command my gift was immediately activated. I forced them to do my bidding—they briefly became my puppets—they not only questioned themselves but were also commanded by me to do humiliating tasks. I was able to control the whole room—minus Aro and Alec per his strict instructions. Alec was saved for last. Aro released Alec against me, knowing full well that it was his gift that caused me to be unconscious on our first meeting, but what I didn't tell Aro was at that first meeting when Alec and Jane were nearing me I let down my guard thinking they were children. I didn't want to frighten children or to rise against children. Why was it necessary to keep this information away from Aro, I am not certain, but I feel maybe it was due to the feeling of shame on placing my guard down…maybe that was a form of weakness and that kind of weakness needs not be advertised especially to an unbending vampire like Aro. So when Aro released Alec, the second I saw his foggy gift I focused on Alec full force causing him to become my personal marionette and his gift fizzled to nothingness.

I instantly saw fear and envy ooze out Aro's eyes. I have officially become the most gifted vampire in the Volturi. Shouldn't someone with such talent feel proud and God-like? Right?

All I can see is a…monster.

First in knowing what Aro's gift was, I was terrified he would know every lie I told him and every detail of my life. The moment I placed my hands in his my nerves went berserk…he would know everything. Aro had ordered me to put my shield down, and reluctantly I did. He stood staring at me for a half a minute—which seemed more like hours in vampire time. After the half a minute passed, he furrowed his brow and grunted. He murmured, "Impossible, blasted unyielding shield." He abruptly left me and did not speak to me the rest of that day. He failed—he was unable to read me. My every muscle jumped with excitement. I have too many secrets that must remain hidden from these evil demons. I was simply overjoyed that his attempt to read me failed for two specific reasons. For one—when he found out that I was from America, more specifically Oregon, he immediately wanted to know if I knew any Cullen's. At the mention of the name Cullen's, I inwardly jumped with excitement—Nessie is a Cullen that's her family's last name—but luckily I outwardly remained composed and decided to keep that information to myself. I immediately lied to Aro and stated that I've never ventured out of Oregon except to come here. My reason number two was that I am Native American, which followed his next question-Did I know of the shape-shifting werewolves of the Quilute Tribe in Washington? Unfortunately, all my fingers twitched at the mention of Embry's tribe and Aro noticed. But thankfully I had a quick response of, "Werewolves aren't real, are they?" Aro looked at me with a blank stare. Luckily, I'm great at bullshitting and kept my facial expressions in check which suited him for the time being, but there was doubt lingering in his look.

As for the other decrepit vampires, they lack the same curiosity as Aro. Caius only gives me attention when I need a scolding, or when I am needed elsewhere away from him. Caius I feel fears and loathes me. It seems he wants me dead—I feel I am a treat to him and his old ways. He has never seen such a powerful vampire in his entire existence. Marcus, on the other hand, ignores me completely and I feel he barely knows I'm around.

Beside Caius, the other vampire that has made this transition here hard is Jane. She has only tolerated my presence because of her loyalty to Aro. Jane has succumbed to hissing at me each time I walk too close to her or even when I just glance her way. Her brother, on the other hand, actually loves being around me and I catch him staring at me most of the time. Deep inside these two kids give me the creeps and I try to stay away from them as much as possible.

After mastering my own talent and needing no further combat training, which took a month, a new training regimen began which was narrowed to one particular area—Tracking/Hunting.

Does Evey even exist anymore? Is this what I was made for? Tracking? Why am I born to be a monster?

Unfortunately, my gift in being able to track impressed Aro so much that he had me train for another fucken month molding me into a superior killer tracker. Thankfully, it wasn't humans I tracked. I've not killed another human or have fed on human blood since the two campers back home. Even though my old life—the old me—is slowly fazing from my memory, I have kept the disgust of killing humans strongly in my mind. In a sense, I use my own gift against me to protect the humans around me and it has worked efficiently. Aro calls this my weakness. My weakness? He feels that humans were placed on this earth to nourish us and animals are placed on this earth to nourish humans, but I have argued with him numerous times on not wanting to kill any more humans. Gratefully, he has not brought up this subject in a while, but one of our last arguments, Aro and Caius questioned me on where I could have gotten the idea of not feeding on humans, and for the second time since my arrival here they mentioned the Cullen's and their strange lifestyle. I adamantly denied knowing any Cullen's, but Aro had a look of skepticism and distrust of my answer.

Sometimes I do feel like my life in Forks never happened, like I just dreamt it-the only part that feels right and real is Embry...every time I close my eyes my life with Embry, my room at Nessie's Grandparents house, the strong Quilute tribe awakens the old me and I feel the turmoil in my head of the old me and the new me battling for control. Even though this struggle of being without Embry is hard, I am grateful for it because if it weren't for those memories, I think Aro would have his perfect vampire solider—I am Aro's vampire machine. I do feel a sort of connection here, maybe it's the male influence and I have gladly accepted, it seems in a way like Aro has filled that void that my absent father left inside me. But is it really family love that ties Aro to me? Am I wrong to feel this way…am I wrong to want to fit in and not question authority? I know what I'm doing is wrong, but what else do I do? How can an eagle live amongst defenseless sparrows? Visually, that doesn't make sense. The Evey that would have loved to be in Forks, to be with Embry, to be part of the Quilute tribe, that Evey is _**dead to the human world—I am DEATH,**_ I am a machine—a machine with no true purpose—I am the puppet master.

The eagle belongs with vultures not sparrows.

As for my position and status within the Volturi, I have become Aro's right hand (which has pissed off Jane). Aro comes to me with his "special cases."—Special cases being gifted vampires. I receive information on a certain vampire or certain location where a "special" vampire might be and then I hunt for it. I hunt for newborns who might possess certain gifts he wants to collect. I've become the "Bagger, tagger, and deliverer" of such defenseless vampires. Unfortunately, not one vampire I've delivered has wanted to be a part of the Volturi—NOT ONE. The first vampire I delivered wasn't even a newborn. His name was Adam Kostov. His gift was the ability to hear not see your plans—his gift was almost like a fortuneteller, but only worked with plans, if you were planning something he knew what that was. I delivered him to Aro without any difficulty. Unfortunately, I didn't know that this was Adam's second time being asked to be apart of Aro's clan (thinking back on it now I believe Aro just wanted to dispose of Adam in case he got into the "wrong" hands). Sadly, Adam tried to escape and instantly Aro gave his signal—I had no other choice I had to destroy Adam. I gutted him, shredded him piece by piece and finally igniting his parts instantly. I wish he had joined the Volturi, unlike my other killings; his was the hardest to handle as he pleaded with me, he begged for me to let him go, but the "Machine" was unmoved. I had no other choice. My warped mind only thought of the consequences with not destroying him. Would Aro have thought me weak if I had let him go? Did I want to seem weak around such powerful vampires? My mind screamed that Adam didn't deserve his death sentence. It screamed for some form of integrity. Adam wanted to live a different life. Shouldn't joining the Volturi be a choice not an order? But what is a Machine to do? After I killed Adam, I remember Aro reaching out to touch my shoulder, but I shrugged his hand off and ran to my chambers where I remained locked in for 5 days. The moment that stirred my silence was on the 6th day when I received my second name—my second victim. I have killed 4 other vampires by the order of Aro. The remaining 4 were easy and not so difficult to do, as they each were horrible forms of vampires—monsters in every sense of the word. I disposed of the 4 without much thought or damage to my subconscious. But even with that, even with ridding the world of such powerful dangerous gifted vampires, I am still sick of myself, I am sick of Vampires, I am sick of tracking, I am sick of Italy, I am sick of Aro, I am sick of the vampire stench all around me... This place bleeds of filth and hatred.

Is this what is to become of me…the Angel of death? Or should I say the Devil of death? I am Evey Gray Wolf —I'm a hunter, stalker, killer, predator—I am Death.

I had come here looking for answers, but what answers were answered?

NONE. But do I even deserve to get answers?

"EVEY" Aro's guarded and tense voice broke my concentration.

I was sitting at the window seat near the back way exit on the upper floor. I was able to see all of Volterra. When I'm not hunting or tracking, I am here at this beautiful sightseeing spot. I can sit here for hours, sadly sometimes this spot has me thinking of ways to end my "life," the life I am not truly built for, the life I have come to loathe.

My eyes tear away from the scene before me and I stand to face Aro. His floating body hovered closer to me. His attention was on the letter in his hands. My muscles immediately tense up as I recognize the parchment in an instant. Also clutched in his hands was a piece of fabric—with the scent. The parchment I know of too well, this letter has the name of victim number 6. His pink filmy eyes finally look up.

"Evey. I've a new vampire for you." He bites his lower lip and rethinks his next words. "This particular vampire has declined my offer before, but maybe you will have better luck, maybe this time she will not decline. Next to you, she is the most important piece of my collected family. You..." He starts to stumble on words and if vampires were able to sweat, he would have buckets of it dripping down his face. "You...you will probably have to destroy her mate, as he will fight for her and will desperately search for her if you don't..." He places his hand over his mouth as if again thinking of what to say next. "...be cautious." Without another word he hands me the paper and fabric and drifts away.

I inwardly sigh. Without looking at the name, I gently sit back down at the window seat and let the paper fall on my lap—another vampire who'll decline, another killing. I let my eyes linger on beautiful Volterra; the midday sunlight gently kissing the tops of ancient buildings—the flow of humans below walking, running to their destination—the cars racing in and out of traffic—the blowing wind tossing trees and flags left and right. About an hour passes and I finally turn my eyes to the parchment.

My eyes linger on the country – USA. I haven't been back on U.S. soil since I left for good. I run my fingers over the engraved letters U – S – A .

Baltimore, Maryland – Hmm...I've never been there before.

I read the name slowly...A-L-I-C-E…H-A-L-E.

* * *

**ALIVE POV**

For the second time this year my limbs tighten and I wrangle myself out of Jasper's embrace. I leap out of bed landing near the entrance of our hotel room. Jasper instinctually rushes to my side crouching and hissing at nothingness.

A weak smile passes my lips noticing his nude unthreatening posture trying to crouch over me protectively. My smile quickly fades and I start to pant and pace the room. I force myself to focus on anything around me…nothing. I try to focus on the future any future…nothing. My visions are gone…my mind is empty.

"Jasper, I can't see…"

I focus on his moving lips—still nothing. I cant hear or "see" my visions.

Jasper quickly holds each of my hands and looks deep into my eyes. Instantly, I feel his gift swarm over my like a cool fresh breeze. My every muscle relaxes.

I immediately hear his eager pleading voice.

"…ce…Al…ice…Alic…Alice…Alice…what is it?"

I tear away from his grasp and glide toward the kitchen counter grabbing my phone.

"Alice…"

I purposefully ignore Jasper—hating every minute of it—and dial the number I hope will give me the answer I need. I have to talk to him before I jump to any conclusions. From past memory, I dial the number I remember.

One ring…two rings…three…

"YO!" His deep raspy voice sounded groggy and tired.

"This is Alice Hale-Cullen's. I really need to talk to you about…"

His irritated voice interrupted me. "About what…about that parasite that Nessie and Jacob are protecting—or is it that all you leeches are coming back?"

I hold back my unneeded air supply.

"I should've called after your nap DOG. WAIT…what do you mean the newborn Nessie is protecting? What are you talking about Sam?"

* * *

**EMBRY POV**

I gasp trying to breathe. It feels as if an elephant is dancing around in my chest crushing my lungs. My eyes flash open the moment her faint scent—very faint—wakes me from my slumber. But, I woke up with a little regret because I was dreaming of her again—my dream was at a very romantic part until her real scent jolted me from my sleep.

Semiconsciously, I leap up and my right leg kicks back pushing the frame of my beautiful handcrafted bed out and to my horror I watch it as it slides to the other side of Evey's room. It comes to a violent halt with a loud thud. Several hanging wolf pictures crash to the floor and I rush toward the bed-frame and wall to evaluate the damage. I see only a small scratch on one post running along a carved wolf and I look at the wall and notice a wolf carving size dent.

Anxious knocking at the front door snaps me at attention and in 3 strides I'm in the living room and have the door open in milliseconds.

"Em, is everything okay." Nessie's anxious response surprises me. How did she hear my noisy wake up call all the way over from her grandparents and how did she get here so fast.

I fold my arms over my chest and grunt. "How did you hear what you heard from your grandparents house?" I look at her quizzically.

She gulped deep and hard, "I sort of…I mean…I was just in the neighborhood. I mean…the tree…I climbed…I was trying to…" She was looking from me to the tree.

Damn, she's a bad liar. She needs Jacob to come up with a good one for her. I laugh at her mumbling nonsensical words and she immediately stops and grimaces at me. She then mimics my posture by placing crossed arms over her chest, although she doesn't look scary or intimidating like I do at all.

I sigh and continue, "Jacob's not back yet I presume." She shakes her head no and looks utterly desperate to see him. Damn, doesn't she get the hint that they are an imprinted pair already? Too bad Jacob wants her to want him naturally and without the assistance of the "Impenetrable bond imprint speech," but then again I want the same freedom for Evey too-by FREE "UNKNOWING" CHOICE.

I motion for her to come in. She leaps up with excitement like a child at a toy store. As her light small feet touch the hardwood floor, she perfectly glides-almost flies across the floor twirling and leaping, happy to have someone to talk to. Nessie at this moment reminds me of a ballerina gliding gracefully through Evey's house with perfection. I remain motionless near the open door enjoying the fresh breeze against my face.

"Gosh Embry, I thought you'd never wake up Bro. I've been waiting up in that tree forever. You've been sleeping since Jacob's been gone. I talked to him last nig…"

As Nessie continues to babble, I ponder on how Jacob is doing. Jacob's been with Billy since Monday. Billy suffered a major stroke Monday morning. Jacob being Jacob wanted Nessie to be my company, as he didn't want me to "spaz out" again or sneak away, but mainly Jacob wanted to protect Ness from seeing Billy in the ICU.

I quickly interrupted Nessie. "What day is it Ness?"

She rolls her eyes at me for interrupting her for such a stupid question.

"Wednesday dorko. Anyway, like I was saying, you have this place spic and span clean Em…You make me feel like a slob the way my room at Pawpaw's looks."

I change the subject again, "How's Billy?"

Her happy ballerina smile fades as she thinks of how to put the news.

Damn, I wish I could go to the hospital and see Billy for myself, but that's not a good idea. Sam and his pack are there, along with Seth and Leah. Not a good idea to cause trouble for Jacob while his pop is fighting for his life.

"Well he's still in the ICU. Jacob says he can't move the right side of his face or arm. Ugh! I know Jacob is keeping a lot of info from me. I know it. He is not telling me the whole truth about Billy."

Of course he's not, I thought. HE doesn't want to hurt her if he tells her Billy isn't gonna make it.

Damn not Billy-NOT BILLY.

I leave the door open and head toward the couch and flop myself down making it skid a few inches back scraping the floor. Crap another repair for me to do. I hear Nessie glide toward the kitchen and raid the fridge. Without looking at her, I whisper, "Her scent is back Ness. It's very faint but its back…not close though…somewhere in North America I figure."

I hear her gasp and gently shut the fridge.

"What are you going to do Em? You can't leave us…not now. She will come back I know it."

I lean forward and place my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I know I'm needed here, but I need to be sure Evey is safe. I need to be with Evey…if Evey…

Nessie and I both jump up as her phone rings—sounding like an emergency siren.

* * *

**EVEY POV**

With the "new name" still burning in my pocket, I humanly pace myself walking at a devastatingly slow velocity not the slightest eager to find this Alice Hale.

Baltimore is no different than any other town with mixed aromas of vampire and human stench. Although, I am here for one purpose and one purpose alone, I can't help but think of the only person I truly want to see here in the states. His image, his sent, and his voice, even now after so long, forces my body to ache in ways that feels so strange to me. But, my mission here is death, not love. Her vampire scent forces me into attention and overwhelms all other scents immediately making the venom seep out the corners of my mouth. Alice's scent was so strong that I could see it, I was close, but she was retreating. Her scent retreated into the beautiful Maryland woods. The scent that followed her was also was retreating and was flanking her right. I could also sense his gift, his gift tingled my shield. He will be easily annihilated.

I instantly pivoted toward their retreating scents and pushed my legs to a speed that I've never used before.

Within seconds I was directly behind them. I reached for her mate who pushed Alice forward away from me and he somersaulted twirling over me. He probably wanted to surprise attack me, but I easily saw his plan of action and reached up while he was mid-air grabbing his chest—my fingers dug through his pale skin and I grabbed 3 of his ribs not letting go. He yelps in pain and still with his ribs in my clutches I pull him down and he crashes to the earth denting it about 10 inches. He lies there motionless and I immediately turn toward Alice who has remained still the entire struggle.

Her eyes were locked on her companion who remained motionless. My eyes, however, were locked on the little pixie figure in front of me. It took me about a half a second to realize I recognized this vampire from somewhere.

She gasped and turned her frightened gaze at me.

She whispered, "I can't see…"


	18. Dancing in quicksand

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters (obviously) – BUT EVEY IS MINE, as well as this plot **

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

Embry almost snatches the phone right out my hands, but I flip it open and press it urgently against my ear.

The eager pleading voice on the other end of the phone cracked and fizzled straining my patience.

"Ness, it's Sam. You really need to call Alice, she called me a few seconds ago and before we could get in a full argument, Jasper yelled that someone was nearing them and then the phone went dead. I tried to call back but I've gotten no answer. I really think something's wrong. You need to call her."

Without saying bye or thank you to Sam, I shut the phone and opened it again, speed dialing her number.

One ring…three rings…five rings…ten rings…I start to pace.

"PICK UP ALICE." I screamed at my phone.

* * *

**EVEY'S POV**

Her expressed disquiet confused me. She can't see what? I tilt my head to the side analyzing her.

It will be all too easy. With her mate down—as I ordered him to stay down—Alice was hopeless. Unfortunately, by the look of her facial expression, I knew she would refuse my request. She would refuse Aro—AGAIN. She and her mate will have to be destroyed. I take one step toward her and she loudly hisses at me, sounding like an angry kitten—not at all sounding scary. I take another step but my instincts screamed no—don't take or kill this one. Her face seems so familiar to me—I recognize her little pixie frame and face, but I can't quite remember from where or when.

In that instant, my ears perk up as I hear a cell phone ringing somewhere in the darkness behind me. Without turning to look, I quickly take a giant inhaled breath, but no other scents but ours are present.

Her pixie voice grabs my attention immediately. "Why have you done this? What do you want with us?"

"Us?" I give her my most cynical look and slowly shake my head.

Her eyes widen as she analyzes my answer. Her eyes then immediately go to her mate. Her expression yearns and pleads for him to get up.

Without looking at her mate behind me and never letting my eyes leave Alice's, I take several steps backwards until my right foot is right to her mates shoulder. I stop and crouch. She hisses again at me but remains in place. I shake my head warning her not to draw near us. I finally look toward her mate; his neck will be easily snapped and ripped from his body. My eyes quickly lock onto his glazed unfocused eyes and perfectly formed face and instantly the past memory sweeps into focus.

The tall Christmas tree, a size I've only seen in movies, filled with presents almost just as tall. Nessie and Jacob huddled in the corner having an animated conversation, Nessie parents also huddled in an opposite corner cooing at each other, and then I see 6 other pale beautiful vampires, which Alice and her mate are among them.

Nessie's memory, I murmur to myself.

I quickly focus on the present and center my attention on the male figure paralyzed below me, then my head snaps toward Alice—whose face has contorted to a pained desperate expression. This is Nessie's family.

THIS IS HER FUCKEN FAMILY.

I quickly leap up and in that instant I mentally cripple Alice. She hits the ground with a loud thud.

"OF COURSE SHE'S NESSIE'S FAMILY," I scream to the darkened sky and start pacing furiously around my prey.

What do I do now?

In the far darkness, again intense ringing immediately scrabbles my foggy mind snapping it to attention.

Unknowing how far my mental connection would last; I clear my mind and focus solely on my two victims as I race toward the ringing. To my horror, I can still feel their minds under my control. It is as if my mind has attached to theirs like some sort of mental parasite—controlling their every movement and thought. I have taken over.

UGH! A monster like me shouldn't exist.

A small glow on the ground catches my attention directly. I start to slow my pace and stop as soon as the tip of my toes touch the small silver glowing phone. Alice's scent is strongest at this point, which confirms it is her phone.

I lift the phone and stare in horror at the name and number displayed.

NESSIE CULLEN…

Thoughts race my mind – murder – killer – run – hide – Volturi – murder – kill – prey – NESSIE. With the phone still clutched between my fingers, I lift both my hands to cover my ears. The pounding in my head feels like my brain will explode and ooze out.

Without thinking, my thumb flips open the phone. I growl at my own stupidity. My hands and arms go limp and I hold the phone at hip level and stare at it feeling overwhelmed.

I don't even have to lift the phone to my ear as Nessie's anxious and scared voices echo's out. She screams and gasps for air every few seconds.

"ALICE, ALICE…PLEASE ALICE ARE YOU THERE…"

"Nessie…" My voice came out a whisper but I knew she heard even with my mouth nowhere near the phone. I just stare in horror at the mistake I just made. The Volturi will come for me—will attempt to destroy me and then destroy Nessie's entire family because I failed.

"EVEY, OH EVEY IS ALICE THERE…IS…"

Her voice faded in and out and I heard scuffling. The phone sounded as if it had changed hands and I heard Nessie's faint growl and then a new deeper breather reached the receiver. I heard Nessie yell in the background "that's my phone damn it."

"EVEY, EVEY IS THAT YOU…PLEASE…" I immediately dropped the phone the moment I heard Embry's chiming voice. The phone hit the ground, closing on impact. I stared down at it and my hand went straight to where my heart should be. I clutch my shirt and clutch harder almost tearing the fabric as the phone starts to ring again.

I kneel on the damp earth and just stare at the vibrating/ringing phone.

Her name flashed before the small phone screen – NESSIE – NESSIE – NESSIE. My entire body sat frozen, hypnotized by the voice of Embry.

It stopped ringing and I began to breath again, but it immediately started ringing again.

Embry, I whisper.

I gently lift the phone up and flip it open. I must at least warn them, warn them of what I was sent to do—and after I explain to her that I am a monster, she and her family need to hide. I will race to Italy to my death and destroy as many Volturi as I can…if not all. Nessie and her family will not be harmed.

I am dancing in quicksand—I am dancing in fire—I am dancing with the devil.

It was Nessie's voice, not Embry's that pleaded over the phone. My twitchy fingers lifted the phone to my ear.

"Be quiet Nessie, PLEASE…LET ME EXPLAIN…" I can only whisper my request but I know she heard my every word.


End file.
